Underestimated
by volleygirl
Summary: Its dangerous to underestimate some one, deadly if you keep doing it. Harry has learned how dark the light side can be and now Harry is ready for a little revenge. Darker Harry. Pairings list will be in chapter four, as it would ruin the plot otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Underestimated

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this new story and I hope to hear from you in a review. Although I will never hold a chapter hostage to get reviews, they are still wonderful to get, so please let me know what you think…the good and the bad. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own anything but the plot!

Summary: Its dangerous to underestimate some one, deadly if you keep doing it. Harry has learned how dark the light side can be and now Harry is pissed. Dark Harry.

Pairings: Well, that would take away some of the twists that I have planned…but I'll give you a few. Arthur/Molly, Cornelius/wife, and Bill/Fleur…I know, a shocker! Really, I don't want to say too much right now, it would really spoil a lot that I have planned. Oh, yeah, Blaise Zabini is a girl in this story.

Chapter One: Reality Is Blind

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tom"

"Albus"

This was the cool, but still cordial greeting that until a few short months ago, no-one could've imagined possible.

After several long moments, when no wands had appeared and no further words uttered, Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic said, "Right, good…right…well, now that we are all here, should we get started?"

The day was August 1, 1997, the day after the wizarding world's savior reached adulthood, and one month before the start of his seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

This was a day that would see the end of the current war, a war that had been raging on for over 27 years, and a day that would forever see Harry Potter changed.

After much negotiating, the three figure heads of this war had reached an agreement, and with this agreement, Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Light, felt assured that peace was within his grasp; Cornelius Fudge, leader of the Ministry and all around idiot, felt assured that his position as Minister would continue as his reign had brought about said peace; and last but not least, Tom Marvolo Riddle, leader of the Dark, felt assured that things were definitely heading in the right direction.

It started just three months after the Department of Mysteries fiasco when a much more sane and human looking Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, got in touch with Fudge by letter letting him know that he was willing to enter into talks to end the current war no-one was winning.

Cornelius Fudge immediately got in contact with Albus Dumbledore and from then on, talks began via owl posts, turning to frequent floo calls, and finally after several long and trying months, a meeting in person of all the major players to finalize and sign the 'Peace Pact' treaty.

"Gentlemen, if you would follow me to the conference room, all the other representatives for each side and our lawyers are waiting." said Dumbledore, turning from the other two to lead them away from Hogwarts entrance hall.

The three leaders walked along in relative silence to an out-of-the-way section of the school, that years before had been open for dignitaries and Ministry meetings before the current building that housed the Ministry was built.

When they were about a third of the way, Cornelius turned to Albus and asked, "Is Mr. Potter joining us for the finalizing of everything, or will you be bringing him in when it is time to sign?"

"I will have him brought in after we are done with all the loose ends and we are ready to sign." responded Dumbledore with an assured air.

At this, Tom questioned, once again, the logic of the Headmaster's decision and stated, "I believe that Mr. Potter is going to be extremely angry with you, Albus, if you continue to blind side him as you often have in the past. To not give him at least some say in the finalizing of everything is a mistake."

"So you believe that he will not agree and sign when needed without some say in this?" asked an obviously concerned Cornelius. The man had a lot riding on the outcome of today.

"Having shared a mental connection with Mr. Potter for several years now, I believe I can safely say that that is precisely what will happen. Even with him being here today, I don't believe Mr. Potter is going to be overzealous to sign." Tom said, giving Albus a knowing look.

It had been a constant and at times fiery disagreement between the leader of the Light and the leader of the Dark. Tom thought that Harry Potter should've been involved much earlier on, as it was his life that was being negotiated, while Albus thought it best to let his would be "Golden Boy" be a normal teenager just a while longer. Little did Dumbledore know that this decision would seal many a witch and wizard's fate forever.

Needless to say, Albus's will won out on this point, but Tom was more than willing to inform said man that the consequences were on his head.

"Albus, maybe Mr. Riddle has a point…maybe we should get Mr. Potter first." said Fudge, twisting his well abused bowler hat.

With a sigh, Albus responded, "Very well, but let us let one of my staff go and collect him as Gryffindor Tower is on the opposite side of the castle."

Once they arrived in the meeting room, Dumbledore asked Bill Weasley, his newest DADA professor to go collect Harry. While Bill went about his errand, the three leaders each took a seat, surrounding themselves with their own allies.

In attendance for the Dark side was Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Manuel Zabini, a double agent who was seated close enough to be considered only part of the Ministry team, Blaise Zabini, and Rudolphus Lestrange.

Representing the Ministry was Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, and Ruphus Scrimegour. For the Light side was Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Severus Snape, who was also playing double duty as he sat directly next to Draco and was silently representing the Dark side.

Lastly, for those who were supposedly representing Harry Potter, they were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley,

Polite introductions were made, and after waiting about 10 minutes, Bill came back without Harry, an odd look on his rugged face. "Mr. Weasley, where is young Harry?" asked Dumbledore, confusion lacing each word.

"I believe that you should come and see this for yourself…" said Bill, trailing off, the odd facial expression never changing.

"What seems to be the problem? Was Mr. Potter unable to be located?" asked the head of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall.

"No, I found him…it's where I found him and what he's doing that has me…well, just come see for yourselves." stated Bill.

As people began to stand in preparation for leaving the conference room, Molly Weasley looked at her eldest son's face with concern, "Bill, is he alright? Is he harmed at all?"

"No, Mum, he's very well from what I can tell. Just follow me, and all will be answered." finished Bill, turning to lead the group from the room.

When they left, the group of about 25-30 people were a bit surprised when they only went a hall away from where they had been. At this, Albus spoke up and asked, "Bill, why are we at the old auditorium?"

Without answering his employer, Bill pulled the doors open, and the sounds filtering out from within had everyone's eyebrows raised in surprise, disbelief, or delight.

Having a good idea of who was making the beautiful sounds, Tom stepped forward and entered the room, quickly followed by the rest of the assembled party.

When Tom got through the doors, meeting up with Bill and Albus who had just entered moments prior, he looked down from the balcony located to the left of the stage, and saw that the beautiful sounds were coming from none other than Harry Potter.

There, from their higher position, the group could see Harry masterfully stroking the keys of a Grand Piano to guide them in a journey of inspiring melodies not often heard.

As the assembly finished filling the balcony, still gasping at the sight below, the music suddenly stopped, then instantaneously started again, but this time, the music from the piano was nothing compared to the wondrous sounds now coming from Harry himself.

It was a hauntingly beautiful song1, one that soon saw most of the crowd with tears streaming down their faces. It spoke of pain, suffering, longing, and lost loved ones, inspiring the hearts of even the hardest of men.

While Harry played on, seemingly oblivious of the audience he had acquired, Tom quietly left the balcony and made his way down towards the stage. When there was silence once again, Tom noticed that Harry, too, had tears staining his face, the only thing marring his near perfect complexion.

After several moments of just staring at the keys, Harry looked up and turning ever so slightly till green eyes met those of red, said, "Hello, Tom."

"Hello, Harry." Tom replied back.

"I think I can guess why you and all those on the balcony behind me are here within Hogwarts, and I know it is not for my performance." said Harry, never taking his eyes off of Tom.

"Yes, I believe you do know why we are here. Although we are not gathered to listen to your music, what you performed was beyond words. I can only speak for myself alone, but I would very much enjoy hearing more at a later date." stated Riddle, giving a slight bow of the head as he finished.

"I never wanted to play for anyone but myself…it's been my own version of therapy, I suppose." responded Harry, never allowing that he would allow another performance.

At this, Tom Riddle did the one thing no one expected…he gave a small acknowledging smile and said, "Believe it or not, but I do understand…I, too, have my own form of therapy to soothe my soul. Maybe we will have the opportunity to talk more about this at a later date, Mr. Potter?"

"Maybe, Tom…if you would be so good as to show me where I'm to go, maybe that conversation can happen sooner rather than later." finished Harry, standing as he spoke.

Gone was the short, skinny kid that was once Harry Potter. Now, in his place, was a young man that stood at 6'4", about 225 pounds with not an ounce of fat on him. During his sixth year, Harry would disappear for several hours each day to begin a strict training regimen of both magical and physical fighting, weight training, and martial arts. With a lot of blood, sweat and tears, Harry excelled at both and along with a healthy dose of nutrition potions, he finally reached his true stature and gained a truly marvelous physique in the process.

Without warning, Harry and Tom turned and began making their way out of the performing hall, heading back in the direction of the conference room.

Bewildered, concerned, and down right flummoxed that two enemies could seem almost friendly; those remaining on the balcony left moments later, and soon enough the meeting began.

Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, Albus opened the meeting, "As most of you know, Minister Fudge, Mr. Riddle and I have been in negotiations for several months now in hopes ending the war. The 'Peace Pact' as we have named it is a contract outlining the specific requests of all parties involved to ensure that peace is the outcome. At this time, I would like Mr. Tomlinson, the law wizard hired to guide all parties involved, to go over the contract as we have it now, then we can finish hashing out the little details."

Taking his cue, Mr. Tomlinson began, "Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore. Now, there were several areas that needed to be covered in order for this contract to be enacted, and many compromises and concessions made to enable us to get this far. The contract is in four parts…"

And so, for over an hour, Mr. Tomlinson droned on going over all the specifics. The highlights included that Riddle and his followers be freed and cleared of all Ministry charges against them, and would not in any way be hunted or re-arrested for past crimes or offenses at the risk of several high ranking people being stripped of their magic.

The Ministry demanded that Tom and his followers each pay a large fine for this new found freedom and that the Dark side be responsible for building a new, much needed orphanage that would accept any and all magical children. In addition, the Dark side would be required to fix/rebuild any public establishments that had been damaged during the war.

In a point that Tom would bend very little on, it was agreed that many of the forgotten magics would once again be taught at Hogwarts. The forgotten magics included, but were not limited to: Dark Magic, Blood Magic, Runic Casting, Celtic Magic, Black Magic, and any other magics that could be taught with supervision from a Master in that specific field.

These new classes added to the curriculum were titled The Advance Classes, offering Independent Study and Apprenticeship Programs to all qualified students. Dumbledore then added that this should create a new house within Hogwarts, thereby separating the general populous from those studying and practicing these potentially dangerous arts. All conceded, and the new house was now titled Phoenix House.

In a concession to Fudge and Dumbledore, Tom agreed that all those interested students be required to take an Ethics & Morality Class as a prerequisite to entering the Advance Classes and that an evaluation of each student by a Board of Review be required before admission into the advance classes. .

In order to ensure impartiality, Dumbledore and Fudge agreed that all members of the Evaluation Board would submit to Veritaserum to ensure a fair panel was assembled, thus ensuring that all students had an opportunity for advanced study if they chose.

Another concession that Fudge and Dumbledore required of Tom was that Dumbledore would remain on as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, something Tom had been trying to change.

In an odd moment of agreement, both Tom and Albus demanded that any and all laws concerning Dark Creatures/Beings be re-opened within the Wizengamot for re-legislation and if any were overturned, the Ministry would see that all witches and wizards were brought into accordance with these new laws and that the wizarding world as a whole be reeducated to ensure that the Dark Creatures/Beings were treated fairly within the guidelines of these new or redefined laws.

Finally, the last section was read, and to say that it shocked many a person within the conference room would be an understatement. This section, being the most extensive part and directly concerning Tom and Harry, left many feeling as if they'd just sold a sole to the devil, if not theirs, one of their own…namely, Harry James Potter. Peace Pact, Section 69 read as follows:

Section 69: The man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, does hereby swear that he will cease all aggressions against the Ministry, the Wizarding World, and the Muggle World in exchange for the one named Harry James Potter; who will surrender his heart, mind, and soul forever, from this day forth, and belong to Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort as his consort.

Section 69, Part A: Said consort will agree to the following as outlined by Mr. Riddle:

1. Will never harm me or mine.

2. Will never be treacherous or unfaithful in the union.

3. Will agree to a heart, mind, and soul bond, assuring his acquiescence to my will.

4. Will concede to a series of fertility potions in order to bear me a son, my heir.

5. Will be the submissive in this union, conceding and upholding my word as law.

6. Will be available to satisfy my sexual needs when needed.

7. Will always be prepared/accepting to all matters sexual I deem suitable for this union.

8. Will understand that punishment can/will be severe if rules are not followed.

9. Will hand over all the Potter and Black estates to me to control as I will be his dominant/husband.

Section 69, Part A, Subsection 69.1: Punishment

Punishment will be metered out for breaking any rules and will be as follows:

1. First offence: Verbal warning or no more than 10 lashings by either cane or paddle, depending on the severity of the defiance.

2. Second offence: No more than 25 lashings by cane, paddle, or riding crop.

3. Third offense: Up to 100 lashings by a whipping instrument of my choosing.

4. Forth offense: One week in my dungeon receiving punishment(s) I deem justified.

5. Fifth offense: One month in my dungeon receiving punishment(s) I deem justified.

6. Any other offenses: Any length of time and/or punishment I deem justified; or death if the infraction is judged worthy.

Section 69, Part A, Subsection 69.2: Heirs

As stated before, my consort will bear me a male heir and no more than four children will be required from my consort if a son is born within those four offspring. If no son is born of the first four, then my consort will bear my offspring until a male heir is procured. This is without limit with the exception being health or inability to carry any further children.

Section 69, Part A, Subsection 69.3: Sexual Needs

1. Will always be prepared; cleaned out and stretched, everyday no later than 12 noon, and will remain that way till I end our day with my bidding us both to sleep.

2. Will always accept my needs as his.

3. Will never refuse any sexual advance unless a Mediwizard/witch has deemed him unfit.

4. My satisfaction/pleasure is my consort's only concern.

5. My consort's pleasure has to be earned by following my will/laws at all times.

6. My consort will never seek pleasure from anyone other than myself, including masturbation; it will be awarded as I see fit.

Addendum 10.2: Within the first six months after the signing of this contract, if for any reason, the one named Harry James Potter dies or ceases to exist in any other way, then Mr. Riddle will have the right to choose another consort from the Light side. The new consort will still be obligated to abide by this contract and submit to him fully.

Addendum 10.2, Part A: The choice of a new consort is not limited to men, but if a woman is chosen, she will be required to submit to a full health scan to ensure that she is able to carrier children.

Addendum 10.2, Part B: If the person chosen as a new consort is already married, but without children, they will break the bond they have with their significant other and will submit themselves to Mr. Riddle and will be held to the same rules as stipulated by this contract. If the person is married and is pregnant and/or has children, Mr. Riddle will be allowed to choose someone new.

As this last bit was read by Mr. Tomlinson, all eyes turned to the one person in the room who would be directly affected by the last section…namely, Harry James Potter.

For almost fifteen silent but tense minutes, Harry kept his eyes glued to an object on the opposite side of the room, his face blanked of all emotion, and seemingly digesting all the information he'd just been given.

The silence was broken when those in the room gasped at the hurt and betrayal and utter disbelief that could now be read in those expressive green eyes as he turned and faced the one man who always promised to protect him…the one man who always insisted that he thought of Harry as a grandson….the one man who championed himself a good and righteous man…the one man now willing to sell the soul of someone still so young, all in the name of peace.

"You're willing to sign this?"

"Yes, my boy, I am. It will bring the whole wizarding world peace and allow our world to prosper once more."

"I see." and with those two little words, Harry Potter broke. Now, it was nothing like you would expect from the normally hot tempered young man…there was no yelling…no temper tantrum…no anything that was outwardly shown with the exception of a slight tightening of his frame and the sudden coldness in his eyes.

It was several tense moments later when Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry, gently put her hand on his arm and asked, "Harry? Tell me what you're thinking?"

Turning to look at her, in a voice that matched the coldness he felt within, Harry said, "You want to know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking that here, in this room, is assemble some of the biggest cowards and turncoats I have ever had the displeasure to know."

Shocked by his coldness towards her, Hermione tried to be encouraging by saying, "But, Harry, this will end the war…surely you see the good side to all of this?"

"Yes, the war will end if I sign, but where is the good? Is it in the fact that you are all willing to condemn a seventeen year old to a life of slavery and torture? Is it in the fact that a few galleons of gold will make the Ministry turn their heads to the crimes committed by those on the Dark side? Is it the fact that Albus Dumbledore, the oh so GREAT and JUST leader of the light will get to keep his job?

As I see it, there are only two good things coming from this 'PEACE PACT'; the educational reforms, which could be made without signing away my life, and the re-legislation for all Dark Creatures/Beings, which again could be done without me being involved. So again, I ask what is the good side of all this?"

"Harry, my boy, do you really think Tom would give up his plans for nothing in exchange?" Dumbledore asked, trying to make Harry see reason.

"No, I don't." answered Harry then turning to look at Tom, he asked, "Did Dumbledore or Fudge even put up a protest as to your conditions concerning my role in this?"

With a slight smirk, Tom answered, "No, not really. The only thing the two said was that the punishment section seemed a little steep. Otherwise, they were silent on all the other points of contention."

Looking coldly back at Dumbledore, Harry said, "It's as I thought then. Let me ask you this, what concessions did you personally have to make to end this war considering the blame for it ever starting can be squarely placed on your shoulders?"

With this, the Light side of the room yelled out in outrage over the disrespect and blame being shot at their beloved leader. When they continued on with their chastising for several minutes, Harry finally had enough and shouted back "SHUT UP! MERLIN! You lot are worse than a group of banshees. I believe, since this is my life we are discussing, that I have every right to have my questions answered…now, answer my last question, Dumbledore."

"I understand your anger, Harry, but I must insist that you remain respectful of your elders…its Professor Dumbledore or Sir." said Albus, trying to bring control back to an escalating situation. He quickly learned that this statement was a mistake.

"I will give you respect when you earn it. As far as I can see, you haven't, so I will address you as I see fit. Now, quit stalling and answer my question." retorted Harry, looking at the old man with disgust.

"Very well. There were many concessions made by all the parties involved, including some from myself. As far as my being responsible for this war, I believe that is a bit of an overstatement. Tom had a fair role in it also, as well as the Ministry of Magic."

With a sarcastic snort, Harry responded, "Vague, as usual. Let me break the question down for you into simple yes and no answers…maybe then we will get a straight answer out of you. Will you in anyway be personally tied to Tom Riddle when and if this agreement is signed?"

"No, Harry, I will not."

"A simple yes or no is all that is required. Will Fudge be personally tied to Tom?"

Sighing at Harry's sharpness, Albus answered, "No."

"Will you or Fudge be forced to forgo all your hopes and dreams to end this war?

"No."

"No, of course not. You'll still be Headmaster; Fudge will still be Minister and you both will live and enjoy life as free citizens in our peaceful new world. Will you be subjected to the same severe punishments and down right torture listed in this contract if you, as a citizen of this new and improved society, happen to break a rule or law?"

"No."

"Will you or Fudge be forced into being pregnant and delivering Merlin only knows how many children over the course of your remaining life?"

"No."

"Will you or Fudge be forced to perform any and all sexual acts that Tom can think of for the remainder of your lives?"

"No."

"So it would seem that it is only I that will be making and giving any personal concessions for the ending of this war?"

"Yes, it would appear that way."

"I believe I have proven my point. Now someone better give me one HELL of a good reason why I would sign this damned contract, or I will be leaving and you can all go FUCK yourselves, for all I care." said Harry, the first true signs of just how angry he was starting to bleed out of his very soul.

At this, Ron spoke up, and being the idiot he was, allowed his words to be laced with a tinge of jealousy, "Harry, mate, you'll go down in history as the man who brought about peace! You'll always have money, fame, recognition…who wouldn't want that?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry responded, "Where have you been the last six years, Ron? You really are an idiot. If you think money, fame, and going down in history are so important, why don't we have the lawyers take my name out, and put your name into this contract…you seem to think its such a great idea and all?"

And with this last statement, while Ron and several others in the meeting were sputtering and going on about the absurdity of such a proclamation, Harry stood and left, heading back to his piano to work out all the emotions boiling within.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Judge

Underestimated

A/N: Well, here's chapter two…Hope you enjoy! I don't own anything but the plot!

Summary: Its dangerous to underestimate some one, deadly if you keep doing it. Harry has learned how dark the light side can be and now Harry is pissed. Dark Harry.

Pairings: Nope, not gonna give it away just yet...better yet, lets play a guessing game, and let me know who you think after this chapter ends.

Last Chapter:

_Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry responded, "Where have you been the last six years, Ron? You really are an idiot. If you think money, fame, and going down in history are so important, why don't we have the lawyers take my name out, and put your name into this contract…you seem to think its such a great idea and all?"_

_And with this last statement, while Ron and several others in the meeting were sputtering and going on about the absurdity of such a proclamation, Harry stood and left, heading back to his piano to work out all the emotions boiling within._

Chapter Two: Never Judge A Book Buy Its Cover

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again the group congregated on the balcony of the Auditorium, only this time instead of hearing the melancholy music from before, they were overwhelmed by Harry's anger, which was freely flowing through his every stroke of the ivory keys.

As Harry continued to take out his hostility on the piano, the Light side filtered down towards the stage, noticing as they got closer that the music became even more violent in its sound. When the music stopped suddenly, the intensity of it still echoing around the hall, Harry was breathing hard and turning cold and callus eyes to the group, he questioned, "What could you possibly want from me now?"

It was Hermione who, through some misguided and warped sense of righteousness and bravery, stepped forward and said, "Harry, how could you say that to Ron and then just walk out. I don't understand how you could be so selfish and leave the wizarding world at war because you feel your part in all this is unfair."

Realizing too late that her statement had been the wrong thing to say, Hermione backed up into what she hoped was the protection of many against her furious would be friend. The imposing site of the new Harry Potter was one that commanded the attention and respect of anyone, and when he stood, that's exactly what he got.

"It never ceases to amaze me how magnanimous the Light side can be. I don't see any of you giving up everything…every want, every hope, every dream you ever wished just for a world that is to weak and stupid to stand up for itself. The minute I suggested Ron do just that, you people get up on your righteous horse and start defending his hopes and dreams…well, where were you all when it was mine that were being destroyed. As I said before, if Ron wants the job of saving this ill begotten world, he can have it."

"Harry, my boy, please be reasonable. It is not Ron that the Tom has asked for, it's you. Are you willing to throw away months of work and peace for this world over a few technicalities of a contract?" asked Dumbledore, using his ever present twinkle to try and manipulate his wayward young protégé.

Glaring at Albus, Harry stated, "Dumbledore, your 'twinkle' lost its effect on me long ago. You must think me completely stupid if you think I didn't know the spell you cast every time your eyes twinkle…or that you can guilt me into this stupid contract with your lame argument of saving the wizarding world. It…will…not…work!

"You know, I find it strange that everyone is so adamant that it be me who is contracted. If Tom would be willing to take Ron, or Hermione, or hell, even you Dumbledore, in order to bring about the end of this war, then why not jump at the chance. I don't get why it has to be me, and me alone…and don't give me any of your bullshit, I at least deserve the truth for once."

"Harry, the prophecy states that you're the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord, therefore it must be you who fulfills the contract." answered Dumbledore, grasping for anything by this point.

Giving a sarcastic snort, Harry answered back, "Don't even try that path. Going by your argument, the prophecy clearly states that either must DIE at the hand of the other…not that I be contracted as Tom's personal whore! Once again I'll ask, are you going to tell me why you're so bent on me being named in this contract, or are you going to continue lying to me and everyone else here?"

With a shake of his head, Albus tried to make Harry see reason by saying, "I am not lying to you, my boy…I know that when you heart, mind, and soul bond with Tom it will essentially 'kill' you therefore satisfying the prophecy. I will not beg you Harry, but I will say that deep down you know what is the right thing to do; what your parents would want you to do and the peace they died trying to obtain.

"Are you willing to throw their sacrifice away for your own selfishness? Think hard on this Harry because, as Ron pointed out earlier, what ever decision you make today will decide what history has to say about the man you choose to be."

Having heard enough of the guilt trips and fake reasoning's behind Dumbledore's desire for him to sign the agreement, Harry began to unravel a few of the lies, one at a time.

"It's a sad day when you have no better argument to give than what some idiot has to offer. As far as my parents are concerned, who would they be more inclined to defend; me, their son, or you and YOUR treachery. It really is amazing the information Goblins are willing to give an heir to families that are old and prestigious, especially ones as old and WEALTHY as the Potters and the Blacks.

"Do you want to know what I've learned? I'll tell you regardless and give your wants and wishes the same consideration as you've given mine today. I learned that you, Dumbledore, as executor of the Potter estate, was the person my father trusted to ensure his will was carried out; including that his only child and heir was raised with someone from a list that both my parents provided to you listing the people they chose to raise me, not the magic hating muggles you decided to leave me with.

"I also learned, after paying for a magical scan of my relatives home, that there were never any blood wards in place, the very thing you claimed as reason for my placement with them and why I needed to return every year…but, I'll go into detail over what the scan did show at a later time. Do any of you know why there were never any blood wards at the Dursley's? There's a simple explanation for this…I'm not blood related to any of them, as the Headmaster has claimed.

"I was shown documentation that you were the one to cast the Fidelius Charm at Godric's Hollow and the one to switch Peter for Sirius as the secret keeper, thereby knowing and able to prove this whole time that Sirius was innocent, and that Peter was the one who really betrayed my parents. What will history have to say about your roll in this war and the man you have chosen to be? When I'm done with you, it will not be good, that I can guarantee.

"As you can see, you underestimated my potential. I'm not the uneducated and naïve person you hoped I would be; however, let me set you straight on this account. I AM a young man who is smart enough to know that I have information that could ruin you and the brains and cunning needed to do just that if I so choose. I'm also a man who knows several more VERY important facts that you hoped would stay buried forever, and THAT is the REAL reason you are so adamant that I be contracted to Tom.

"Well, you'll not win this time. I am not signing that ridiculous agreement, so I guess you had better start renegotiating with Tom on just whom he'd be willing to take as an substitute." finished Harry, a look of loathing on his face as he took in the now much paler and non-eye twinkling Headmaster.

By this time, the remainder of those that had initially stayed up on the balcony made their way down to be within hearing distance, and most were completely shocked to have learned all they had in just a few short minutes.

Bill, being an ex-curse breaker, was used to keeping his head in difficult situations, now scanned the group and noticed a few who did not seemed to be surprised by the information they had all just received: namely, Tom Riddle, Manuel Zabini, Blaise Zabini, and Lucius Malfoy.

Noticing Bill's keen eye, Harry gave him a slight nod acknowledging that his assumptions were correct; Harry had been in contact and had confided with these four, as well as knowing full well what was to happen today, prior to this meeting.

When no one spoke, Tom decided that it was time to put the nail in the coffin so to speak, and with a smirk firmly in place, he said, "I believe Mr. Potter has made his views very well known, and that we have more negotiating to do. Although, I will say that I am intrigued by the possibility of gaining Mr. Ronald Weasley as my consort…the idea does have merit. I have always like red heads."

"WHAT!! I…WHAT!!" yelled Ron, not believing the turn for the worse this day had just taken. When he woke this morning, Ron figured his involvement in the meeting and some of those leading up to today would cost him his friendship with Harry, but the rewards far outweighed any remorse he might have felt. Now, he was facing the very real possibility that it would be his life signed away, not Harry's.

Molly and Arthur were beside themselves, with Molly wailing at the thought of her son being a sexual slave and most assuredly tortured by the soon to be ex-Dark Lord. Hermione had gone as pale as a ghost, whispering under her breath, "No, no, no, no…not my Ron."

Harry took in all the chaos, and smirked at the one person who he loved and the one that meant more to him than anyone else; who also knew what the already preplanned outcome of this day would be. After receiving a loving smile back from said person, Harry leaned into Ron and with scorn playing on his voice, quietly said, "The view from where you're standing doesn't look so good anymore, does it Mate?"

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND! I HATE YOU!" screamed Hermione, now moving past disbelief to anger at what was essentially ruining her life as well.

In response, Harry calmly retorted, "You reap what you sow, Hermione. It's just as I always thought…MY life and MY dreams meant nothing to you people…and you wanted me to give them up FOR you…I think not."

"Harry, you know that Ron and I are together and planning a wedding, a family…besides, your not even seeing anyone…your not giving up someone you love to fulfill the contract!" Hermione said with no small amount of desperation in her voice.

"I'm not seeing anyone? You know this how? Is it because I do not rudely flaunt the fact by snogging my significant other in public, giving no care to how nauseating it is to the others around me like some people I know. Maybe, I'm seeing someone that does not attend Hogwarts? Tell me again, Hermione, how is it that you know I'm not seeing someone and planning a future with this person?"

"Well…you…you never speak of any special girl in your life and I've never seen you receive mail from anyone we don't know." responded Hermione.

"So, you assume it's a girl that I'd be interested in. You know what they say when you assume, Hermione…you make an ASS out of U and ME. Let me also state for the record, if you ever read my mail again, you will learn the hard way just what I've been learning this year, understand?"

Now in full hysterics, Hermione yelled, "Are you telling us that your GAY?! That despite this fact, you still want Ron, who's definitely heterosexual, to be tied into a male/male relationship!? Do you have no heart?"

"I didn't say that I was gay, Hermione. Simply put, I'm merely implying that you assumed I was single because I had not been seen with a girl, and that if I was gay, that would then resolve that issue. As for me having no heart, well, I'll once again quote a muggle saying that should be familiar to you…what comes around goes around."

"Harry…PLEASE, PLEASE don't do this to Ron, to us. Has our friendship meant nothing…all those years…and it means nothing?" asked a now clearly desperate Hermione.

"Let me put it this way, Hermione; they mean about as much to me as they've meant to you and Ron…which going by what's been said today amounts to nothing. There is still hope, I suppose…Tom hasn't actually chosen yet, so Ron may not be picked. Maybe if you're lucky, he'll choose Dumbledore or Fudge instead." Harry ended, chuckling slightly at his little joke.

Tom gave a purely disgusted look while saying to Harry, "Wash you mouth out, boy! That is just to grotesque to imagine; and anyway, I believe I will pick young Ron here…he has such a fiery little temper that should keep me amused for years to come."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…." screamed Molly, while Arthur collapsed in a dead faint, right beside the now unconscious Hermione.

"Tom, I do not believe that will be possible…the contract is already written and we must stick with it. Besides, Ron and Ms. Granger have recently been engaged, therefore making him unavailable." tried Albus, knowing that this was a futile attempt.

Still smirking over the drama being played out, Tom said, "Albus, as you well know, the contract has not been signed yet, therefore nothing is unchangeable; after all, that's what today was about, ironing out of the little details. In regards to Mr. Weasley's engagement, it can be broken easily enough."

For the first time that day, Lucius stepped forward and added, "If I'm not mistaken, and Mr. Tomlinson can let us know if I am, this is a quick and simple fix and since this seems to be the only area of contention, we can all sign the contract and be done for the day. Cornelius, Manuel and I have a Ministry event to attend later, so let us get this finalized. Keep in mind, Cornelius, you could make the announcement tonight that the current war is over and that the 'Peace Pact' has been signed."

"Yes, yes…quite right you are, Lucius. I see you make an excellent point…the sooner our world realizes we have an agreement, the better for everyone." finished the Minister of Magic, quite assured that he would be re-elected without contest with a solidified contract.

"Cornelius, what are you doing agreeing to this? The contract details that Mr. Potter must be dead or cease to exist in some other way for Tom to be able to pick someone else…we must stick to the contract." said the now panicking Dumbledore. These new circumstances certainly were not how he envisioned the day going.

Harry's amusement was now lost with the Headmaster's latest statement, so intending to finally end all future retorts from the man, Harry said, "You leave me no choice but to reveal one of my most guarded secrets…but, it will at least silence you. Before I let you all know what that is, Manuel, do you have the paperwork I requested?"

"Yes, Harry, I do. Would you like to sign it all now?" responded Manuel Zabini.

"That is precisely what I would like to do." said Harry as he began signing the documents where Manuel indicated he should sign.

When he was done, he turned back to the group and said, "Now that that's done, I'll let you know why I can't and won't sign this contract; well other than the fact that it is an idiotic document. You see, as Dumbledore is fully aware, it is against the laws of magic, not to mention our society, for closely related family members to be bonded or married, and by my being bonded to Tom, that would be considered incestuous, would it not, Uncle?"

"Yes, Nephew, it would be." said Tom back, enjoying the game a foot.

Pandemonium is the only word that could describe the scene. When several chaotic minutes passed, the one question Harry had been waiting for finally came.

"How can this be?" asked a somewhat overwhelmed Cornelius.

With all eyes on him, Harry answered, "My mother was Tom's twin sister, and both were sent to the orphanage after their mother died. When Tom started Hogwarts, my mother disappeared until, 1959 when she was supposedly born Lily Marie Evans. The best explanation we can come up with for the gap in years is that Dumbledore used of some very old magic in conjunction with a de-aging potion or something along those lines.

"What we do know for sure, is that Dumbledore placed my mother with her adopted family and altered their memories to make them believe they had had her naturally. Why he did this, only he can truthfully answer that, but knowing that Tom and my mother were the last two descendants of Slytherin, I would venture a guess that it had something to do with his want to end the line.

"My theory is that when my mother died, that only left Tom and I, and by us bonding together, the magical backlash of two so closely related attempting to merge in such a union would most likely have killed us both, considering how magically powerful we both are. What you, Dumbledore, didn't bank on was that I had learned of my lineage. Once again, you have underestimated me. That has always been one of your failings; thinking yourself so much more than you are and thinking so little of everyone else around you.

"You are not the be all end all of everything, Dumbledore, and you don't know everything as you would lead the world to believe. Listen closely people, I'm going to give you a new piece of information, and let you in on another little secret…Albus Dumbledore is not a god; he's a human with all the flaws and imperfections that come with."

After Harry finished, and after several silent but tense moments went by, Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE asked, "Albus, did you really know and do all of what's been said?"

When Dumbledore answered that he had suspected the relationship between Harry and Tom, and that he never had any plan or plans as sinister as he was being accused of, Harry, Tom, and Lucius all gave knowing smirks…at some point in the very near future, Dumbledore was going to find himself tangled in his own web of lies and deceit. But that would have to wait a few days…Harry just wanted to be done with this day, and begin working on the future another day.

By the time the group reassembled in the conference room, Ron was so overdosed with calming draughts that he was like a walking pile of goo, his mother and Hermione not much better.

Mr. Tomlinson made the necessary changes to all the documents and finally, they were down to the signing of the 'Peace Pact'. Mr. Tomlinson began, "Gentlemen are there any other points of contention that need to be gone over or any other requirements to be added?"

When no one answered, the law wizard continued, "Very well then, Mr. Riddle, Minister Fudge, Mr. Dumbledore, and Mr. Weasley, please sign here, here, and initial there, and again, sign here and here. Thank you, gentlemen. Now, Mr. Riddle, when would you like to take possession of Mr. Weasley and do the bonding?"

Looking directly at Ron, Tom said, "I will take him with me now, and the bonding will take place in three days. There are several potions to administer to my soon to be bonded in preparation for the event, and many rules left to go over to help him understand his new position in my life. I will, of course, let everyone know when and where the event will take place."

"Very well. If that is all, gentlemen, I believe this meeting is over. Minister, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, I know I will see you all later tonight at the Ministry Ball. Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Riddle, Mr. Dumbledore, and all the rest in attendance, I bid you good day." and with that, Mr. Tomlinson, Cornelius, Scrimegour, Amelia, and Rudolphus all left.

Giving what he hoped was a look that would make Harry realize just how disappointed her was, Albus said, "I hope your satisfied, Harry. What you have done to the ones you called family and friends will not be remember fondly."

"Yes, I am quite pleased with the way the day turned out, and in response to your other statement, I could give a rat's ass if I'm remembered well. You people amaze me, really…when it was my life, you didn't seem to feel any semblance of guilt, but yet that's the first thing you try and lay on my shoulders. Well, how does it feel to be the ones manipulated and controlled…welcome to life as Harry Potter. It's not so great, is it Ron? As a matter of fact, it pretty much sucks, doesn't it." finished Harry.

"Yes" was the one word response whispered by the now defeated Ron.

"On that note, Tom, Lucius, Manuel, Blaise, Draco…thank you for your support today and I'll see you later this evening. I have to go get my dress robes now or my date will kill me." and with a wink to said date, Harry turned and left without another word or look at the Light side.


	3. Chapter 3: Remebering and Speeches

Underestimated

A/N: WHOA! Another chapter!!!!…Hope you enjoy! I don't own anything but the plot!

Summary: It's dangerous to underestimate some one, deadly if you keep doing it. Harry has learned how dark the light side can be and now Harry is pissed. Dark Harry.

Pairings: For all of you out there...read on to find out who is paired with Harry.

Last Chapter: _"Yes, I am quite pleased with the way the day turned out, and in response to your other statement, I could give a rat's ass if I'm remembered well. You people amaze me, really…when it was my life, you didn't seem to feel any semblance of guilt, but yet that's the first thing you try and lay on my shoulders. Well, how does it feel to be the ones manipulated and controlled…welcome to life as Harry Potter. It's not so great, is it Ron? As a matter of fact, it pretty much sucks doesn't it." finished Harry._

"_Yes" was the one word response whispered by the now defeated Ron. _

"_On that note, Tom, Lucius, Manuel, Blaise, Draco…thank you for your support today and I'll see you later this evening. I have to go get my dress robes now or my date will kill me." and with a wink to said date, Harry turned and left without another word or look at the Light side._

Chapter 3: Remembering and Speeches

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that same evening at the Ministry:

"Mr. Potter…I was not expecting to see you here this evening." stated a surprised and still angry Dumbledore upon seeing Harry enter the Ball Room within the Ministry.

"Yes, I know." was Harry's simple retort, the disgust for the older man apparent in just those few words.

"I was under the impression that this was a Wizengamot function, open only to those who are members. I was not informed that the general public would also be invited." stated the confused Supreme Mugwump.

"As you are not privy to my comings and goings any longer, it is not surprising that you are ill informed." refuted Harry, a deviousness behind those emerald eyes that looked quite out of place in Dumbledore's opinion, despite the whole 'Peace Pact' fiasco from earlier.

Looking at the young man with hardened eyes, Albus said, "I'm afraid that I will have to ask you to leave as you're not a participating member of the Wizengamot, Mr. Potter. Being the Supreme Mugwump of this governing body, I know who is and who is not meant to be here…regardless of their stature in society."

Allowing his earlier smirk to broaden just enough as to send shivers through the old man, Harry retorted, "Trust me…Albus…I have just as much right to be here as you do…if not more." And with one last contemptuous look, Harry turned and left a flabbergasted Mugwump to stew at his implied meaning.

As Harry made his way over to friendlier territory, he mused on how this day had come about…how it all started.

_FLASHBACK - November, 1996_

"Potter!!" shouted Draco, seeing the figure he was pursuing turn the corner up ahead.

Having heard his name called, Harry stopped and warily waited for the blond aristocrat to catch up. Once Draco had rounded the corner, Harry coldly asked, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Giving the Boy-Who-Lived a scathing look, Draco Malfoy stepped forward into Harry's personal space, so as not to be overheard, and while slipping a note into his rucksack quietly said, "It's in your best interest to read it, Potter." And without anything further, stepped back and continued on his way, a small smirk playing on his lips as he did so.

Finding an empty classroom just up the corridor from where he stood, Harry entered then sealed the door and cast several silencing and proximity wards before fishing the note from his sack. It read:

_November 18, 1996_

_Mr. Potter_

_I know you have no reason to trust in the words that will follow; however, what I have to say is very important to both myself, and you. It has come to my attention that not all is what it seems on the side of the Light. After recently visiting my vaults within Gringotts Bank, I have come across some surprising information concerning the both of us that I believe you should be made aware of._

_Be not afraid that this is another offer to join my side of this war, as I have a strong feeling that in the very near future, this war will be no longer. As to why I feel this way, let me just say that talks between the "leaders" have been started and without giving any details, a "peaceful" end to this war is afoot. Having said this, you will not be pleased with the way this peace is to be achieved, as it involves you directly, I felt you should be made aware._

_Why am I being so forthcoming? As I said before, I have some new and interesting information that I believe will answer all your questions about why I have taken the first step at contacting you in this manner. I will not go into any detail in this letter but to say that at your earliest convenience, you need to go to Gringotts and search your vaults. Bring your goblin advisor with you and tell him you are looking for your mother's personal belongings._

_It is in your mother's line that the truth lays within, Mr. Potter. I assure you this is not an attempt to lure you away from the safety of Hogwarts. At the bottom of this letter is my oath to assure your safety, along with a drop of my blood sealing said oath. Once you have completed your search, if you feel as I do, contact me and we can discuss what I know you will find._

_Until then,_

_Thomas Marvolo Riddle_

_I, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, do swear on my magic that I, and all those who follow me, will cease all aggression towards Mr. Harry James Potter for exactly 45 days from the date of this letter. So Mote It Be._

_P.S. The length of this oath should give you ample time to get to Gringotts over the Yule Holiday. Do not waste this opportunity to know the truth, Mr. Potter._

To say that Harry was surprised by the letter would be an understatement, but none the less, he was shocked by his own interest in what was stated. 'What's in my vault… WAIT! Tom said vaults not vault! What's going on? More importantly, what will I find?' Harry mused, rereading the letter again before leaving the empty room and making his way to his next class.

It took several days to convince those who thought they knew what was best that he was leaving Hogwarts over the Yule break, but in the end, after conceding to staying with the Weasley's with extra guards, Harry got his way. So it was, on December 18, exactly one month to the day from the letter, that Harry snuck out of the Burrow at 5:00 am and made his way to Gringotts, where he had prearranged a meeting for 5:15am.

What he found was indeed informative, if not heartbreaking at the same time. The lies and deception found within his mother's papers left Harry little option but to contact his enemy turned uncle.

_END FLASHBACK - August 1, 1997 at the Ministry_

It was a hand on his arm, in an attempt to get his attention, which brought Harry back to the present. "Mr. Potter! How good of you to come…and on such short notice." simpered the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Good evening, Minister." said Harry a little coolly, and then continued "Is the big announcement speech ready?"

"Yes, yes, it's all set. There was even enough time to have my good friend Lucius look it over. He is always good at these sort of things, you know." said a beaming Fudge.

Giving a knowing smirk, Harry replied, "Yes, I'm sure he is. If you will excuse me, Minister, I need to seek the whereabouts of my date for this evening."

"Of course, Mr. Potter, do enjoy the celebration."

"I plan on it." And with that, Harry continued on his way.

A few moments later, Harry walked into his group of allies and was assaulted by a slightly miffed younger Malfoy, "There you are! It took you long enough to get over here."

"I know, Draco. But as you know, it takes time to finagle your way through a crowd when those you would rather not see keep looking to be seen." said Harry, giving a knowing look over his shoulder, spotting both Fudge and Dumbledore staring at him.

"What did they want?" asked Lucius, looking for all the world as if this event was a chore, not a celebration.

Giving a graceful one shoulder shrug to emphasize his lackluster view on what had transpired, Harry responded, "Well, the old man just wanted to strut his supposed authority over all by insinuating that my attendance here was prohibited. Needless to say, I ignored his desire for me to leave by stating that I had just as much right to be here as he did…if not more. And Fudge…well; he was doing his usual brown nosing. He was actually celebrating your merits, Lucius…and how good of you to find time to help out an old friend in his hour of need."

Lucius, with a smirk firmly in place said, "It was, wasn't it. So much for Mr. Weasley going down in history as the savior of our great wizarding nation."

"I can't wait to hear your edited version. On another note, has anyone seen my lovely…." started Harry, while looking around the enormous hall, only to be cut off by the stunning vision he had been inquiring about when said person walked in.

Without another word added, Harry turned from his group and made it across the room to the grand staircase as his date descended on the arm of her father. Meeting them at the bottom, Harry gave Manuel a bow then took her hands in his and with awe lacing his words he whispered, "By Merlin Blaise, Lle naa vanima. Cormamin lindua ele lle."

Giving him a smile, the one that can only be given to someone your heart belongs to, Blaise responded, "Diola lle, A'maelamin."

Beautiful did not do Blaise justice as the whole assembly looked on as if a queen had entered the room. She wore a champagne colored silk gown that had a low cut bust with spaghetti straps and a black lace diamond and pearl beaded bodice that hugged her small frame and accentuated her feminine figure. The two together, with Harry in his formal black robes with champagne tie and cummerbund along with his diamond and pearl cufflinks to accent Blaise's flowing gown, could only be described as regally breathtaking.

Once again the Minister made his way over; swooning over the smashing couple as well as Blaise's politically powerful and wealthy beyond the normal wealthy father. After the introductions and greetings were complete, the event really started when the orchestra started up and many couples began making their way to the dance floor.

A few dances later, Harry was approached by the maestro who asked, "Mr. Potter, it has come to my attention that you play the piano and sing exceptionally well. I was wondering if you would be willing to perform a song or two for this assembly?"

"Who, might I ask gave you this bit of information?" asked Harry, not at all comfortable with playing for a public audience. Harry always viewed his music as personal and private…a means of therapy for his soul and was unsure if he wanted to share this side of himself with all those in attendance.

"I came upon this knowledge accidentally…I over heard a few people earlier speaking in awe about your abilities. I did not mean to offend you, if that is what I have done." stated the conductor.

After several tense minutes, and with a sigh, Harry responded, "No, you didn't. It's just I have never played for anyone before. Blaise, what do you think?"

Cupping his cheek and looking straight into his startling green eyes, Blaise quietly answered, "You know I love to listen to you, and I'm sure everyone would love to hear you play…but Harry, it is your choice. You do what makes you happy, not what will satisfy others."

Pulling Blaise closer, Harry bent down and ever so lightly kissed Blaise in thanks for her unwavering support, then turned to the conductor and, while holding up two fingers, gave him a slight but firm nod to confirm he would play.

Going back to the orchestra area and having garnered everyone's attention, the maestro announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you to welcome up to the stage Mr. Harry Potter. He has agreed to perform two songs for us this evening. Mr. Potter, if you will join me?"

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Harry proceeded to the grand piano. After the applause had died down, he turned to the crowd and said, "Thank you. The two songs I will perform are very dear to me. The first one is the very first song I ever wrote called 'To Where You Are'. I hope the words inspire the same meaning and effect on you as they do me. Enjoy."

_TO WHERE YOU ARE_

_Verse 1:_

_Who can say for certain_

_Maybe your still here_

_I feel you all around me_

_Your memory so clear._

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak_

_You still an inspiration_

_Can it be…that you are mine_

_Forever love_

_And you are watching over me from up above.._

_Chorus:_

_Fly…me up to where you are beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile_

_If only for a while, to know you're there_

_A breath away 's not far to where you are._

_Verse 2:_

_Are you gently sleeping_

_Here inside my dream_

_And isn't faith believing_

_All power can't be seen._

_As my heart holds you_

_Just one beat away_

_I cherish all you gave me_

_Everyday._

_Cause you mine…forever love_

_Watching me, from up above_

_And I believe, that angels breathe_

_And that love will live on and never leave._

_Chorus:_

_Fly…me up to where you are beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile_

_If only for a while, to know you're there_

_A breath away 's not far to where you are_

_I know you're there…A breath away 's not far to where you are._

When the last sound from the piano died away, all those in attendance stood in shock and awe over what they had just heard and the obvious emotional task it had been for Harry to perform it. It was painstakingly clear that this song was written to portray how Harry felt about James and Lily Potter, and how he longed to see them. Without looking out to the crowd, Harry forged on and softly spoke, "This next song is one I just finished writing about a week ago called 'When You Say You Love Me'."

_WHEN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME_

_Verse 1:_

_Like the sound of silence calling,_

_I hear your voice and suddenly.._

_I'm falling, lost in a dream._

_Like the echoes of our souls unmeaning_

_You say those words and my heart stops beating.._

_I wonder what it means…_

_What could it be, that comes over me_

_At times I can't move…_

_At times I can hardly breathe…_

_Chorus: _

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment there's no one else alive_

_Verse 2:_

_You're the one I've always thought of, _

_I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love.._

_Your where I belong._

_And when your with me if I close my eyes,_

_There are times I swear I feel like I can fly…_

_For a moment in time…_

_Somewhere between the heavens and earth,_

_I'm frozen in time, oh when you say those words._

_Chorus:_

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment there's no one else alive_

_And this journey that were on, _

_How far we've come and I celebrate every moment._

_And when you say you love me.._

_that's all you have to say, _

_I'll always feel this way.._

_Chorus 2:_

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_In that moment I know why I'm alive_

_When you say you love me.._

_When you say you love me.._

_Do you know how I.. Love.. you._

It was a decidedly lighter hearted group when this performance ended, especially when Harry turned to Blaise and giving one of those all too rare smiles, he mouthed, "For you". The applause after that was deafening and even though they tried to convince Harry to play one more, he stepped down from the stage and into the welcoming arms of his beloved.

"Diola lle, Mela en' coiamin." whispered a still emotional Blaise.

Hugging her tightly to him, Harry answered, "Lle creoso."

After many more accolades and thanks for such a wonderful performance, Harry and Blaise started to make their way over to the bar. Unfortunately for all those still around, Dumbledore had other plans.

Without the usual twinkle in the older man's blue eyes, said eyes seemed to look deep into green as if to study or decide upon something. With a calculated look about him, Dumbledore inquired, "It is hard for me to fathom how you can show such emotions now when just this afternoon you sold your best friend to the enemy, Mr. Potter. You've convinced most everyone here that you have a heart, but I know better. I've seen your darker…more sinister side hard at work. I have to ask just what your motives are and why you have behaved as you have today?"

With a deadly stare, Harry coolly but calmly retorted, "You stand before me and question MY motives and how I've behaved. What about you, Albus? What about your motives? Was it your motive to see me dead? You knew if I signed your version of the 'Peace Pact', one which would have bonded me to my uncle, my death was all but assured.

"And if it was your goal…to kill me off that is, then why subject me to years of abuse and neglect at the hands of the Muggles you placed me with. Why not just kill me off yourself? I suppose you didn't feel up to dirtying your own hands…why do the work yourself when so many others are just hopping at the chance to serve the 'GREAT' Albus Dumbledore. And you call me dark and sinister?

"You're just upset that I spun the tables on you and dished you up a cold dose of your own medicine. Get over it, and get over yourself. One of these days, maybe you'll learn not to underestimate everyone around you...some of us do actually have brains that function. As for me selling my supposed best friend to the enemy, all I have to say is 'Tit for Tat'. Ron has always envied me and my role in this war…now; I've just given him the chance to move from his point of view to mine. For the second time today, I'm done with you and this tedious conversation." And without so much as another word, Harry once again turned his back on the leader of the supposed Light side of this war.

Those that were uninformed as to the day's happenings who had been around to hear the words spoken between these two figure heads were left bewildered and wondering; 'What is going on? Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are on the same side, right? Weren't these two allies in the fight against the Dark?'

Before anymore speculation could be done, the Minister stepped up to the podium once everyone's attention was had.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have just a few moments of your time? I would like to say a few words before we return to this evenings festivities. First and foremost, I would like to thank you all for coming and also to thank Mr. Potter once again for that wonderful performance. Such talent in our young ones gives us all great hope for our future.

"I would like to take this opportunity to share some wonderful news. Today, after many months of negotiating and hard work on the parts of many, the leaders of all factions in this war signed an agreement called 'The Peace Pact', bringing about the end of this 27 year war between the Light, headed by Albus Dumbledore and the Dark, headed by Lord Voldemort." and with that statement, the hall exploded in excited chaos.

It was many minutes before the noise level dropped enough for Cornelius to finish. "The key players in getting the 'Peace Pact' signed were none other than our own savior, the Boy-Who-Lived himself, Harry Potter, along with Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore and MYSELF. It took the better part of 11 months to hammer out all the details and I am happy to say that all parties are pleased with the way everything worked out. It is with a joyous heart over the peace that we will all share tonight that I ask those hard working people, not just the five I've mentioned already, to please stand and be applauded for your hard work and efforts to bring this peace to pass."

Those that stood who were present included Harry, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Manuel and Blaise Zabini, Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, a reluctant Albus Dumbledore, and Mr. Tomlinson, the lawyer who saw to the signing of the pact. The applause and accolades swirling around the room lasted for over 20 minutes until, seeing Albus start for the podium, Harry gracefully stood up on a chair, casting 'Sonorus', he spoke, "Minister Fudge, I believe it's time to continue this great celebration, do you not agree?"

"You are absolutely correct my young friend! Let the festivities commence!" shouted Fudge, enjoying being in the limelight. Harry, Lucius and Blaise shared a satisfied bit of glee at the undoubtedly sour pinch that instantly crossed Albus Dumbledore's face at being cut off from his would be speech.

Deciding it was time to enjoy the evening once again, Harry slid his hand into Blaise's and leaning very close he asked, "Lilta o nin?"

With a slight squeeze to Harry's hand, she smiled and answered, "O er le."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, better late than never. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and don't worry, this will not become a song fic…I just thought these two songs fit the story so well that I wanted to add them. It's been chaotic lately (its been since late August since I have spent an entire weekend at home) and this is honestly the first time I have had any time to write…you can thank my youngest for getting sick today and keeping me home from work. Life is more than likely not going to calm down much until after the holidays, so I won't promise anything, but I will try to post again as soon as is humanly possible.

I will explain the use of the elfish speech between Blaise and Harry in the coming chapters.

Elven Translations:

Lle naa vanima - You are beautiful

Cormamin lindua ele lle - My heart sings to see thee

Diola lle - Thank you

A'maelamin - My beloved

Mela en' coiamin - Love of my life

Lle creoso - You're welcome

Lilta o nin? - Dance with me?

O er le - With only you

Songs are Josh Groban's from the albums In Concert & Closer, respectively.


	4. Chapter 4: Overthrow in the Making

Underestimated

A/N: Another chapter!!…Hope you enjoy! I don't own anything but the plot!

Summary: It's dangerous to underestimate some one, deadly if you keep doing it. Harry has learned how dark the light side can be and now Harry is pissed. Dark Harry.

Pairings: Yep!! Harry & Blaise - Like you couldn't guess that from the whole, _"Oh, yeah, Blaise Zabini is a girl in this story."_

Last Chapter: _"Those that stood who were present included Harry, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Manuel and Blaise Zabini, Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, a reluctant Albus Dumbledore, and Mr. Tomlinson, the lawyer who saw to the signing of the pact. The applause and accolades swirling around the room lasted for over 20 minutes until, seeing Albus start for the podium, Harry gracefully stood up on a chair, casting 'Sonorus', he spoke, "Minister Fudge, I believe it's time to continue this great celebration, do you not agree?"_

"_You are absolutely correct my young friend! Let the festivities commence!" shouted Fudge, enjoying being in the limelight. Harry, Lucius and Blaise shared a satisfied bit of glee at the undoubtedly sour pinch that instantly crossed Albus Dumbledore's face at being cut off from his would be speech._

_Deciding it was time to enjoy the evening once again, Harry slid his hand into Blaise's and leaning very close he asked, "Lilta o nin?"_

_With a slight squeeze to Harry's hand, she smiled and answered, "O er le."_

Chapter 4: Overthrow in the Making

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If I could have everyone's attention please, we will begin. Please everyone, quiet….Thank you. Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. I now open this session of the Wizengamot: dated August 3, 1997. As the bylaws of our esteemed body require, I open the floor to any who have new business to present?" stated Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the body.

Almost three hours later, after a few new laws and appeals were presented, either to be passed or vetoed; the Chief Warlock stood and said, "If that is all the new business, we may now move on to….."

"Excuse me, Dumbledore" interrupted the second in command of the Wizengamot, Manuel Zabini, "but I do not believe we are through with new business as of yet. I would like to propose a vote to bring back the Hereditary Sect of our great establishment. The Wizengamot of old, as I am sure most of you all know, was made up of three Sects; Administrative, Elective, and Hereditary. It wasn't all that long ago that we operated within the original guides of the Wizengamot, and by doing so once again, will allow all voices to be heard in our society, which of course is the way things were always meant to be.

"I know what some of you must be thinking…that by reorganizing the establishment, you will be ousted from your current positions. This is simply not the case. If you remember, almost thirty years ago, Mr. Dumbledore made a motion to suspend the Hereditary Sect based on the fact that so few were able, at that time, to claim their seats within the Wizengamot.

"The Amendment, which is called "The Temporary Overhaul of the Sects", was passed, and the few heirs that "lost" their seats were given ones within the Administrative Sect, while also being granted honorary positions within the Ministry to allow such a proposal to go through.

"Recently, I have been inundated with requests from many who belong in the Hereditary Sect that they be allowed their rightful place here once again. By allowing those few mentioned earlier to rejoin their proper Sect, we will in reality be opening up more positions within the Administrative Sect, thereby allowing more of our brethren to be involved.

"As the bylaws allow, the Hereditary Sect has 25 seats within in it, the Administrative, another 25, and the Elective has 35. There are currently four seats in the Administrative Sect being held by rightful members of the Hereditary Sect, and as the elections for the Elective Sect will occur in November of this year, all 35 seats there are up for grabs. I have heard from no less than 18 persons who should hold a Hereditary seat that they wish to reclaim what is theirs as soon as possible. This is the perfect time to reorganize and bring this esteemed body back to what the founders of our great system intended.

"Another reason the Sect's should be restored, is that during this thirty year "Temporary Overhaul" we have been in a nearly endless war, until just a few days ago. I would also like to point out that only three other times in our history has the system in which the Wizengamot operates been temporarily altered, and each time, there has been a war. That alone should tell us something.

"Now that we have restored peace, let us restore the Wizengamot too. On top of restoring the Sects, we should also pass a law that from hence forth prohibits the altering of this establishment again…lest we never learn from the past.

"Our bylaws, in which all our government operates, should never be allowed to be out of balance. I do understand that as we prosper and progress, there are times in which new laws need to be brought forth or that old laws need to updated to fit our current times; however, that is not reason to alter the bylaws that detail the very way in which we, as a governing body, should operate as a whole. Changing the bylaws does nothing but alter the balance that was established to allow all our society to have a voice in the government in which they live under.

"Once again, I ask you to think about the past, to think about the unrest and war that inevitably follows when our foundation is left unbalanced and therefore, unchecked. Your support on this matter is greatly needed. Thank you."

When he was finished, almost two-thirds of the body were applauding Manuel's proposal, but there were a few who would not go down without a fight.

Once the body was again calm, Dumbledore stood and began what he hoped would be a very convincing argument, as each speaker was only allowed one chance to explain their position prior to being voted on. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe we need to rethink Mr. Zabini's proposal. On the surface, it sounds like an amazing idea; however, we are not quite out of the woods just yet. Tomorrow is the day that Mr. Riddle will enact the final stage of the "Peace Pact" by bonding to our beloved Ronald Weasley, the true savior of our world.

"This would seem like the end, but may I remind you that if anything should happen to Mr. Weasley during the next 6 months, Mr. Riddle would then be allowed to pick a new consort, thereby the contract would be incomplete until he expired the next 6 month grace period. Knowing the Dark Lord like I do, he very well could keep our world in limbo for a very long time by simply never allowing the "Peace Pact" to complete.

"It is this issue that warrants leaving the Wizengamot as is…for now. Until the "Peace Pact" is complete, the war will never truly be over. To change something so drastically right now could spell disaster later on, when in my heart I truly believe that this peace is not going to last long. Such an upheaval could lead to the Dark side gaining footing within our establishment, spelling chaos if they should win.

"As our voting record shows, the way things stand now, we have an advantage over the Dark Lord because the vast majority of the voting body now is truly for the Light and Right side of this war. Maintaining the status quo is the only sensible thing to do right now. Thank you." and with this statement, Dumbledore sat back and internally smirked as many seemed to be rethinking the idea.

Not letting one of his brethren be out done by the likes of a senile old man, Lucius stood next to give his insight to this matter. "Esteemed members, I am saddened. I am saddened to witness such underhanded tactics being used by our Chief Warlock to try and sway you away from our traditions…away from our responsibilities to the Wizarding World.

"Mr. Dumbledore would have you believe that peace is never to be had and the only people who hold a hereditary seat are all Dark supporters. Mr. Potter, Ms. Zabini, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Bill Weasley, to name just few, are all heirs to the Wizengamot… are we to believe what Mr. Dumbledore has stated? That if we let the Hereditary Sect reconvene, we are doing nothing but destroying our world. If we all believe that these fine, upstanding young adults will join us to only destroy us, what are we saying about the youth in our world?

"I was there during the "Peace Pact" negotiations along with Manuel, the Minister, and many others, including Mr. Potter who is one of the petitioners for a hereditary seat, as Mr. Dumbledore is quite aware. The newspapers have, for two days straight, gone on and on about the "split" between Mr. Potter and Mr. Dumbledore…does it not make you wonder if this isn't the true motivation behind ostracizing the Wizengamot's bylaws.

"In argument to the theories presented to you about the supposed never ending war, I can, with great certainty say, Mr. Potter would no more allow the Dark Lord to wage war once again than he would allow our extinction as a whole. Mr. Potter has fought tirelessly from the age of one and half to bring peace to our world; do you honestly think he would allow anyone the chance to destroy it now?

"I would also like to remind you all that Mr. Dumbledore signed the "Peace Pact", a pact he helped develop from inception. If he was truly worried about the war starting up again, why did he agree to the terms within the "Peace Pact" and sign it into effect? As stated before, I was there for the final negotiations and signing of this agreement, as well as our esteemed Minister and Mr. Zabini, who can both attest to what I am telling you…I can quite factually state that nothing in the original document was changed that day with the exception of WHO the Dark Lord would be taking as his consort.

"Until this part of the contract was changed, no one on the Light side had any problems with the terms and conditions set within. You may be asking yourselves why this was an important factor to the Light side…let me tell you why. The person whom the contract originally stated was none other than our Savior, Mr. Harry Potter. We have all heard the horror stories about Mr. Potter's upbringing and the many rumors about his trying years at Hogwarts thus far; so I ask, why would a group of people who claim to cherish and love this young man be so willing to cast him away so easily.

"I have my own theories, but I will not speculate here. I will leave it to you to question this further on your own, to use your intelligence to seek out the TRUE answers to why Mr. Potter's whole life thus far has been filled with strife and turmoil. But I am straying from my point…until Mr. Ron Weasley was added to the contract as the chosen consort; all was well in Mr. Dumbledore's eyes.

"I ask you all this. What is Mr. Dumbledore's real motivation behind not restoring the bylaws and Sects of old? Is it a personal vendetta against Mr. Potter, who he seeks to punish by going against what was demanded of him. Is it possibly that Mr. Dumbledore does not wish to honor our establishment as he should being the Chief Warlock? Could it be he feels his position as Chief Warlock is challenged by allowing another third of our body back into the fold? Again, what is the motivation for his tactics? How can he open our sessions, quoting the bylaws, but not hold up those very bylaws he claims guide our very existence.

"As Chief Warlock, he has sworn to not only uphold the bylaws and traditions set forth by our founders, but to ensure that we all do. I have but one last question…is he doing his job by opposing our founders directly? The answer is very simple…No, he is not. I believe Mr. Dumbledore is using his influence here to enact revenge on a young man who dared to say NO to him. I also believe Mr. Dumbledore is used to having his way within our government and does not like the fact that we, as a united body, have the intellect and influence to now threaten his unchecked ruling as of late.

"Think about all these factors before you allow him to sway you with his ill begotten woes of war once again. On a last note, I would like to tell you that I wholeheartedly agree with Mr. Zabini and second the motion to henceforth make a new law that would no longer allow our bylaws to be circumvented. Thank you."

For nearly twenty minutes many heated debates and/or quite discussions could be seen and heard all around the room as votes tried to be won by both sides of the debate. When the murmur seemed to have quieted, Amelia Bones, being the Vote Administrator for the Wizengamot, stood and tap her wand on her voting stone and said, "I believe it is time to vote on the proposals put before us, if there are no further arguments to be had? Do I have a motion for the vote?"

"I motion to open the vote." stated Tiberius Ogden, one of the elder members.

"I second the motion." stated the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Then let us commence the voting." Amelia began.

"All those in favor of restoring the Sects to the Wizengamot please vote now," after those were counted, she continued, "All those opposed?"

Shock! That was the only word that would describe what Dumbledore was feeling when he saw all the votes for restoring the Sects. Then, as fast as the shock hit, anger began to take over, leaking outward, drawing many within the assembly to take notice of the not so happy Chief Warlock; some actually appalled by the look of utter loathing that shown on Dumbledore's face as he looked at all his non supporters, especially, Manuel, Lucius, and Cornelius.

"Now, all those in favor of a new law that would no longer allow changes to be made to the bylaws of the Wizengamot?" a pause for tallying, then Amelia continued, "All those opposed?"

Again, the reactions from Dumbledore were noticed, this time by the many and not just a few.

"The vote has been tallied. The Sects will be restored and the law will be sent to our law wizards for finalizing. Mr. Zabini, when do you propose we assemble next to induct our newest members?" asked Amelia.

Standing to address the assembly, Manuel began, "Madam Bones, I believe we could have all the heirs notified within the week; therefore, I would ask that we meet again on August 15th to conduct the restoration of the Sects. If our law wizards have finished the language for the new law by then, I also propose we vote to approve the wording and to instill it into our books. Thank you."

"I object, Madam Bones." exclaimed the Chief Warlock. Then continuing, he said, "If I am going to be forced into restoring the Sects, we should wait until the November elections are over at the very earliest, or at least until the 6 month grace period has expired for Mr. Riddle. At least this would ensure the completion of my peace treaty."

"What do you mean if you are forced into restoring the Sects, and YOUR peace treaty? The Wizengamot has spoken, Mr. Dumbledore, and as a united body, we will all be involved in the changes, not just you." she stated testily. Turning back to the assembly, she asked, "Are there any further objections to Mr. Zabini's proposal for reconvening on August 15th? No, good, we will next meet on August 15th. Mr. Dumbledore, if you would now proceed with this session, it is getting rather late in the day." finished a somewhat annoyed Madam Bones.

Dumbledore once again stood to address the assembly, and with absolutely no twinkle in sight, he began, "Very well, Madam Bones, but I would just like to add one last comment as Chief Warlock in regards to your decisions today…I believe what has happen here today to be the gravest of mistakes. Mark my words, you will all come to regret this day very soon. Now, if that is all the new business for today, we may now move on to…"

As the meeting was winding down, Lucius once again stood to add one more statement to the minutes, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like it duly noted that I personally feel threatened by the Chief Warlock's last comment about regretting our decision. Adding to this, I would like to put forth a motion to have Mr. Dumbledore's actions watched and scrutinized very closely until the "Peace Pact" is finalized. Throughout today's proceedings he has made mention of this war continuing over and over again…its as if he wants it to go on for some unknown reason. I can, of course only speak for myself, but I am left feeling very uncomfortable with his actions today and believe he should be kept in check."

"Now see here! I am Chief Warlock of this government and I take personal offense to your accusations. According to the bylaws, no on make bring forth new business after that section of our meeting has been closed. There will be no new motions for today!" said a furious Chief Warlock.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dumbledore, but you are mistaken in your assumptions. The bylaws actually state that no new business from non-members may be entered after the section is closed, but as a member of this body, Mr. Malfoy may make a motion at any time prior to the adjournment by the Chief Warlock. On that note, I would like to second Mr. Malfoy's motion and would like to add that I, too, feel disheartened by your actions today Mr. Dumbledore, not to mention appalled that you do not know the actual bylaws as Chief Warlock of this assembly. Do I have a second to the motion?" retorted Amelia Bones hotly.

No sooner did Amelia finish than another of the elders, Griselda Marchbanks stood to second the motion. Faster than Albus could fathom, the assembly had voted and he was now going to be kept in check, much to his annoyance, only adding to the fury that boiled within. When the meeting was adjourned, as many of the group gathered in small huddles to discuss today's proceedings or to socialize, Dumbledore was seen leaving the chamber in a manner that showed all present just how angry he was. All in all, it left many feeling grateful they had voted to have their Chief watched very closely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About two hours later, after the applause over how the Wizengamot proceedings had gone and after the laughter had died down over Dumbledore's subsequent reactions, Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort stood, "Manuel, Lucius…you have outdone yourselves today. Not only did you get the votes we need to re-install the Sects, but you also planted many seeds of discourse in regards to our "beloved" headmaster. Once the Wizengamot meets on August 15th, we will need to further this discord and loosen Dumbledore's hold even further on our world. Any suggestions?"

"Will you be joining the Hereditary Sect now that you are free to do so as a restored member of society, My Lord?" asked Narcissa somewhat off handedly, who had a look that showed how deep in thought she was, the spark of a new idea clearly seen by all.

"I have not yet decided, Narcissa. Why?" replied Tom.

Narcissa moved more to the edge of her seat and now having the attention of the entire group began, "Well, as I see it, we have two options available to us. The first would be for you to retake you rightful seat in the Wizengamot. This would allow you the wherewithal to help bring about some of the changes we have been fighting for all these years. You would obviously have several members who would side with your views and as long as the changes were subtle, many are smart enough to see the good that would be brought forth by your visionary ideas and vote accordingly.

"Having said that, there would also be many who would oppose any changes just because you are who you are; not to mention some of our past tactics will unfortunately be to fresh in the memories of some to allow them to sway their votes in our favor. This leads me to our second option. As the bylaws allow, more than one hereditary seat can be held by the same person or the same family, so long as they have a true claim to that seat.

"What I am suggesting in this option is that we allow Harry to hold not only his seat, but yours as well, as he is your only nephew and at this point, your heir. Adding to the fact that he also sits for the Black family, as Siruis' sole heir, that would allow him three votes at all times. Then to add to our leverage, we should allow Draco and Blaise to stand in for our families while Lucius and Manuel continue to hold their Administrative seats as they do not hold honorary posts within the Ministry, but real positions.

"This could be a temporary setup until such a time that your dubious reputation is replaced by one that is held in high regards. This of course would only be accomplished by you going out into our world and slowly building this up until you are seen as a person who truly wants a better society for us all…a kind of behind the scenes approach.

"Once this is accomplished, which of course in reality could take a few years, you could then take your seat and become a more direct authority within the Wizengamot and Ministry. By slowly inundating all the key players into the Wizengamot and Ministry, we would then be able to change our world as we have tried so long to do."

At this, Harry stood up and began to pace while voicing his thoughts to this idea, "A kill them with kindness approach…I like it. We already have approximately 14 votes firmly in our camp, not including Lucius and Manuel, add to that our seven votes, we will then have 21. That's just shy of a third of the votes, and I feel, as the Boy-Who-Lived, I could easily sway more votes to our side…might as well take advantage of my status in our society and put it to work for us.

"Over the coming year, we could begin to implement some of the less dramatic changes while you, Tom, are busy rebuilding your reputation. This would have a two fold affect, as I see it. I would be seen within the Wizengamot as a thoughtful and concerned member, which would not be a false sentiment, and also begin to replace the views that I am just the Boy-Who-Lived with one that shows I am a young man who wants to improve our world.

"As Tom begins to strengthen his base, we could then let out that we are related and that after many months of building our relationship, I was able to show you the errors of your ways, so to speak. As a person who is hailed as a 'Savior' all the time, this should be more than plausible to the public at large, thereby solidifying the public's views about my status in our world. The only real drawback I can see to this is the fact that you basically have a slave as your consort. We will need to think long and hard on this point, some how twisting it to our advantage if at all possible. I do have some random ideas on this, but I will keep silent until I have thought them through, but we all need to be thinking about how to work this for us in the future.

"I also feel that once we let out a few more facts regarding my past, as well as some of the other things to have happened of late regarding Blaise and I, we will be able to further turn the tides against Dumbledore. Once the wizarding world is shown the true man they have trusted all these years, it should make it easier for Tom to be seen in a better light. As a matter of fact, we may be able to some how lay partial blame for Tom's consort at Dumbledore's feet…he did after all approve the union by signing the 'Peace Pact'.

"Tom, I think the second option is more ideal at the moment…I don't think it prudent to our objectives for you to take your Hereditary seat just yet, as this could actually hinder us more than help, as Narcissa stated before. Too much negative sentiment still lingers around you at the current time, but we will work as quickly as possible to change that in the near future. Our first objective should be the continued destruction of Dumbledore, ultimately leading to his ruined reputation and his removal from any position of power…including his rule over Hogwarts.

"This is why Draco, Blaise, and I returning to Hogwarts will be necessary. I know that technically we are through with school, but only those of us in this room know that. As far as the world is concerned, we are all entering our seventh year, and that's the way we should keep it. From inside, we can begin to undermine Dumbledore's authority on the student body as a whole. We need to have at least few allies in each house to do this, so Blaise and Draco, we need to start immediately on this point. I pretty sure Neville, Dean and Pavarti can be relied upon from Gryffindor, but do you have any idea on who can be swayed from the other houses immediately?"

Draco smirked at this and stated, "I have a few allies in Ravenclaw and one in Hufflepuff already and gaining a few more should be relatively easy. What about you Blaise?"

"I don't know many outside of our house, but Susan Bones along with Padma and Pavarti have always been seen as friends from before Hogwarts. With the way you portrayed Amelia Bones today, I don't think Susan is going to be 'enchanted' with the Headmaster and it shouldn't be too hard to sway them to our side, or at the very least, not have them opposing our every move from here on out. Since Harry feels Pavarti can be counted on, I think Padma can be too." finished Blaise.

After several more fundamentals were added to this plan, Tom finished the conversation with, "I think we should definitely run with Narcissa's second idea. It seems to be the one we are all leaning towards anyway. Tomorrow, at the bonding, I will be sure to be a perfect gentleman to Ron, even going as far as to be somewhat sympathetic to his plight. With all the dignitaries coming, this should at least help us eventually on this point of contention. Now, I will take my leave as I do have more preparations to make for the ceremony tomorrow, not to mention a few more threats to issue to Mr. Weasley should he not perform as expected…although I believe I have just the potion to ensure he cooperate."

They all laughed at this as the majority headed to the dining hall within Malfoy Manor to enjoy a celebratory feast over the accomplishments of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, you do remember that we must return home for about a week before school starts again…you must continue your training." stated Blaise, as both she and Harry enjoyed a quiet night in front of the fire.

"I know Blaise. When do you think we should go?" mumbled Harry, due to the fact that he was nuzzling into Blaise's neck, making her giggle somewhat.

Enjoying her man's ministrations, Blaise softly said, "Stop teasing my neck like that, Harry…unless you plan on doing something else soon."

Feathering kisses from her shoulder to just behind her ear, he emphasized each word spoken with a kiss, "That's…precisely…what…I was…planning…my lovely…and… talented…and…wonderful…and…"

Feeling herself fall even deeper into the passion brewing between them, she uttered one last coherent thought before all words were lost to her, "Okay, okay…you make a very good argument for your case, Mr. Potter. But tomorrow, we talk business."

Pulling back to look at Blaise, Harry smiled that smile intended just for her and stated, "Deal. Now, how can I convince the woman I love that she has way too many articles of clothing on for what I have planned? Maybe I should help you get more comfortable…after all, with a body like yours it's a crime to keep it concealed from me. Maybe that will be my first order of business when I join the Wizengamot…a new law banning you from wearing anything at all."

With a chuckle, she added, "You would like that, wouldn't you? But, my love, knowing you the way I do, I don't think you would like it much if someone was to stare at my body while we were out in public? I know how possessive you can be with what is yours."

"Your right…I would rightly have to kill said person or persons to protect your honor. Okay, the law will have to be amended to stipulate you are to be without clothing when in my presence alone. Yes, that should work. What do you think, should we vote on it now?" Harry asked, all the while undoing the fastenings on her top, letting his fingers linger over all the newly exposed skin.

Breathing harder, Blaise tried to answer as coherently as possible, "Yes…I think…that's a wonderful law…and I vote…yes to all…your…proposals….Mr. Potter."

Now beginning to kiss his way across her body, Harry's last reply to this was, "I thought you would. Since the law has passed, its time to enact it."

With that, Harry proceeded to make sure Blaise's clothing was lost for the evening, stripping his also as they progressed. It was a beautiful night as the two young lovers reaffirmed their feelings by making love over and over until the very early morning hours. When all was said and done, Harry had showed Blaise time and time again just how much he loved this "new law". Blaise could only agree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go. I know it's a long time in coming, but I honestly find very little time to write anymore. I do try, but most days, ideas for my stories are lacking as I am usually too tired at night to write. I have an extremely demanding job that gets me up at 5am everyday, so as you can imagine, by 8:30 at night when my kids go to bed, I am not very far behind them. Unfortunately, the weekends are usually spent doing household stuff, and as we are beginning to remodel our house, that doesn't leave me a lot of time. I will continue both my stories till they are complete, just bare with me.

Right now this story is the one I seem to be getting inspiration for…so if you have any ideas for "The Phoenix" story, I would greatly appreciate the help. I may not use all your ideas, but anything to jump start that engine again is great. The way I see it, there are only a few chapters left till that one is complete…part of the problem is I think I killed off Dumbledore too soon in that story…now I'm stuck; not to mention, some of you took real offence to the threesome, and now I'm not sure what relationship(s) to pursue there.

Anyway, these are just a few of my dilemmas, but I will muddle through till I get these done. I'm hoping that on Friday afternoons, which I usually do not work and my husband is not home to take me away for more remodeling work, I can dedicate to writing more. This will hopefully mean I can post more often. For example, I took two Fridays to write this chapter, posting it today after I reviewed it.

Thanks for hanging in there!!


	5. Chapter 5: Transforming Opinions

Underestimated

A/N: I know, I know! It's been forever, but like I've promised before…I will finish all my stories, eventually. Soooooooo…here's another chapter!!!! Hope you enjoy! I don't own anything but the plot!

Summary: It's dangerous to underestimate some one, deadly if you keep doing it. Harry has learned how dark the light side can be and now Harry is pissed. Dark Harry.

Pairings: Yep!!! Harry & Blaise - Like you couldn't guess that from the whole, _"Oh, yeah, Blaise Zabini is a girl in this story."_

Last Chapter: _With a chuckle, she added, "You would like that, wouldn't you? But, my love, knowing you the way I do, I don't think you would like it much if someone was to stare at my body while we were out in public? I know how possessive you can be with what is yours."_

"_Your right…I would rightly have to kill said person or persons to protect your honor. Okay, the law will have to be amended to stipulate you are to be without clothing when in my presence alone. Yes, that should work. What do you think, should we vote on it now?" Harry asked, all the while undoing the fastenings on her top, letting his fingers linger over all the newly exposed skin._

_Breathing harder, Blaise tried to answer as coherently as possible, "Yes…I think…that's a wonderful law…and I vote…yes to all…your…proposals….Mr. Potter."_

_Now beginning to kiss his way across her body, Harry's last reply to this was, "I thought you would. Since the law has passed, its time to enact it."_

Chapter 4: Transforming Opinions

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was a flurry of activity as everyone readied themselves for the ceremony that would bind Voldemort and his consort. Besides the normal preparations that took place the day of any big event, Harry, Blaise, Narcissa, Lucius, Manuel and many others collaborated for hours on how best to spin this day into a positive for their group and plant the seeds of doubt even further for the 'Light'. With everything set by late afternoon, everyone left for their respective homes to dress for the upcoming evening ritual.

Shortly before 6pm, Harry and Blaise arrived at Tom's manor and deciding to double check all the last minute details, they made sure everything was set and ready for what they hoped would be a memorable night.

At precisely 6:30, the guests began to arrive and were escorted to their seats out on the back lawn where the ceremony would take place. The seating charts had taken hours upon hours to work out, but in the end, the power play that would manifest from their careful planning would prove worthwhile as the evening progressed.

The orchestra performing for the event played softly as the guests continued to be seated. The first two rows were for those who were considered direct family members of each participant, with the weeping and/or furious Weasley's being seated to the left of the aisle, and Blaise, Manuel, Riana (Blaise's mother), Narcissa, and Draco being seated on the right representing Tom's family. Directly behind Tom's side and seated by importance were the upper echelon of the Ministry and Wizengamot, with the exception of Dumbledore who was purposely seated on the same side as the Weasley's…albeit several rows back and right next to Hermione.

Reporters were allowed to attend as there pre-arranged perceptions would be needed to fuel further discourse against Dumbledore and his lackey's. It had taken a fair bit of galleons to ensure the articles printed for the next week or so would only promote their side, but it wouldn't be a hard sell after several harsh articles of late were already leaving a rather bad taste in the people's mouth regarding the 'Light'.

With an all to convenient picture of a furious Supreme Mugwump leaving the Wizengamot meeting being published in today's news publications along with the disastrous headline: "DUMBLEDORE FURIOUS AFTER WIZENGAMOT DECIDES TO REINSTATE ITS BYLAWS", Harry was even more sure the perception the seating arrangement gave would be reported as the greatest power shift in over a hundred years. As far as Harry was concerned, the public didn't need to know the guests had little choice on where they would sit, only that the balance of power was heavily leaning away from Dumbledore and his Order.

At precisely 7:30 pm, Tom walked in and took his place upon the altar; Lucius standing as Best Man taking his position at Tom's side. Both men looked resplendent in there custom tailored black dress robes, clearly giving off an air of wealth and prosperity without over doing it. When Ron appeared dressed in the finest cream colored robe and with a small tentative smile gracing his masculine features, those who were not privy to the exact details of the 'Peace Pact' were left with the impression that this was like any other pre-arranged marriage amongst pure-bloods and not with the reality of situation.

Again, with careful planning, Ron played his part magnificently, much to the horror of his family and Hermione. It was all made possible due to a newly developed potion being administered, which caused the drinker to believe what their Master wished them to; the potion being a Snape original. The rightfulness of the event was driven even further home when Harry stood as Ron's Best Man, giving a reassuring smile and pat to his back when Ron took his position next to his future husband; many in attendance smiling as the two "best friends" shared the brotherly moment. Harry inwardly laughed at the performance given by not only himself, Lucius and Tom, but also Ron as the vows were read and then with a, "As custom dictates; Tom, you may now kiss your consort and seal the bond of your union," the ceremony was done.

The only glitch in the ceremony came when the officiator asked, "Does anyone here see any reason that these two should not be joined?" It was at this point that a distraught Hermione jumped to her feet and while crying hysterically she screamed, "THIS ISN'T RIGHT! RON AND I WERE TO BE MARRIED! HOW CAN ANY OF YOU JUST STAND BY AND WATCH THIS FIASCO!"

With sad eyes, Ron looked at Hermione and said, "Hermione. I know this is hard for you, but as a Muggleborn, you don't understand our ways like someone who is brought up in the Wizarding world. I am happy to play my part in this union and ensure that Harry and Tom's hard work to bring about peace is completed. My duty is to our world and now to my husband. I've thought long and hard about my decision, and you must understand."

Stunned beyond belief, Hermione screeched, "WHAT! Have you gone MAD?!"

In a moment of wisdom that would later have Harry and the rest of their group rolling with laughter by the timing of it all, Cornelius Fudge stood and spoke to Hermione as if she was a simpleton, "Miss Granger, you need to calm yourself or I will see to it that you are removed from here. Mr. Weasley has stated his wishes and you need to get over your obsession and allow him to do what he feels in his heart is best. Now please sit down and allow the ceremony to continue."

After that, no further outcry's were heard, only the weeping of both Hermione and Molly showing their heartbreak over the situation. The Weasley men sat there stunned, and looked as if they were watching a train wreck happen, but remained silent none the less.

As the long awaited kiss between the new husbands completed, most of the assembled mass politely applauded the union and the reception began immediately after. The night could not have gone off better if they had tried. With Ron under the effects of the new potion, he continued to play the shy but satisfied new husband without going over the top by being gushy and clingy. Arranged marriages were not about love, but about securing power and all those in the Wizarding world accepted as norm the somewhat awkward but polite gestures between the newly married couple.

Tom worked the crowd well and began to change his past image somewhat as he doted on his new husband all evening. The reporters would later say that the couple appeared to be happy and Tom was very gentlemanly and attentive as he was seen catering to his new consort throughout the evening.

As Harry and Blaise were making there way over to her family, Amelia Bones stopped them and greeted, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Zabini, how nice to see you both again."

Harry, as any gentlemen would do, took her offered hand and gently bowed and responded, "Madam Bones, a pleasure likewise."

"I must say that your friend, Mr. Weasley-Riddle, has done quite the turn around in attitude since the other day. It's rather unbelievable if I do say so myself," said Amelia showing her calculating Auror side.

Giving what appeared to be a thoughtful look, Harry made sure several key witnesses and reporters were close by before he responded, "Yes, I understand what you mean. Ron and I have had many conversations over the last few days…some quite heated as I'm sure you can imagine, but out of respect for both his and my privacy, I will not go into the details. I don't know if you know this, but Ron is a masterful chest player and after the initial shock of his situation wore off and his more strategic logic came back to him, Ron was able to see how this is not only a benefit for our world, but also his family.

"The Weasley's, as I'm sure you know, are not in the position to join polite society nowadays, but by Ron marrying Tom, this will help elevate them back into good standing again and that is something that Ron has secretly wanted for them for as long as I have known him. Don't get me wrong, Madam…it will take him time to settle into his new role in life, but in the long run he feels he can be comfortable and find happiness with his new husband and live a good and prosperous life in our new society."

Nodding at the thoughtful explanation while looking over at the new couple, noticing that both seemed comfortable with each other, Amelia said, "Yes, I can see what you say is true. I hope Mr. Weasley-Riddle does find happiness and….well, knowing what the pact said in regards to breaking the rules of this union, I hope it never comes to any of that rather nasty stuff."

"No need to worry, Madam Bones," Harry said and while giving a little chuckle he continued, "As you can imagine, I was quite angry with Tom when the guidelines to the pact were read out the other day and after we left that afternoon, I confronted him about his ridiculous demands. Tom assured me those 'rules' were nothing more than his way of making sure his consort took the signing of the 'Peace Pact' very, very seriously…if the other party was willing to sign such an agreement, then he felt assured that they were willing to do anything to bring peace to our world. Understanding Tom as I do, his logic actually makes a great deal of sense. Having said that, I still got his solemn vow that he would not…utilize…the statutes within the pact on my best friend. I believe in the long run both parties will find meaning and pleasure in this union."

Smiling some at Harry's explanation, Amelia responded, "That's good to know. I have monopolized both yours and Ms. Zabini's time long enough. I will bid you good evening and see you at the next Wizengamot assembly."

Giving another bow to the older woman, Harry ended, "It's been a pleasure and you will most assuredly see both Blaise and I on the 15th. Good evening, Madam."

Suddenly, a lone clapping sound came from behind them and turning, Harry, Blaise and Amelia noticed that Albus was the one making the sound, and not far behind him was a furious Hermione. This seemed to draw much of the crowd's attention and silence fell over all as the old man sneered and then spoke, "A masterful set of words, Harry. I never knew you could speak so eloquently…or so untruthfully. How far you have fallen into the 'Dark'…your parents are turning in their graves over the man you have chosen to become."

Gasps could be heard from all around as the Headmaster's words reached everyone's ears. Harry was stunned by the gall of his old mentor turned enemy…never did he believe that the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore would willing show this side of himself in public, but as far as he was concerned, it was time to set the record straight…he would not get many opportunities like this in the future and took full advantage of the situation before him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, how good of you to show your true self for a change…and here I thought you only reserved this crueler side for when you had me locked in your office alone. If my parents are turning in their graves it is over the way you have handled there only child's life since that fateful Halloween night. They placed there misguided trust in a man that only uses people to better himself and his reputation. How will you face them when the day comes and justify your actions and inactions to them regarding your treatment of me over the years?"

With hard eyes, Dumbledore retorted, "Do not try to play the wounded child card, Harry…it doesn't suit the new you. I will face them without fear knowing I have done everything within my power to protect and guide our world from those who wish to undermine it…from people like you and Tom."

With barely contained rage, Harry angrily responded, "So, promoting and aiding in the abuse of children at the hands of Muggles and even your own faculty within your school is how you 'protect' our world. How can you stand here before all present and act as if you are without fault? You PAID my relatives with my parent's money to BEAT me and keep me LOCKED in a cupboard for the better part of 15 years. I was starved, whipped, kicked, punched, and almost killed a few times under your wisdom and guidance.

"DON'T stand here and act as if I'm the one destroying our world, when it is men like you who are the catalyst for wars. Let's review history and go back another 40 years and show how YOUR views have a record of DESTROYING the lives of children. Thomas Marvolo Riddle was treated by you just as I was and look at what good that brought our world…over TWENTY years of war and strife.

"I find it quite ironic that you call me 'Dark', but thankfully, I've grown up and discovered for myself what your machinations have cost our world. If stopping you from hurting another child or anyone else for that matter makes me 'Dark' than so be it! I'm PROUD that my views and wishes for our world differ from your sick and twisted versions and I believe my parents would share my disgust over your handling of everything these last 50 plus years."

"Now see here, Mr. Potter. I do not take kindly to your untruthful accusations and will be lodging a formal complaint tomorrow to curb your wayward tongue. It's just like you to try and sway everyone away from the real issue at hand and that is your involvement in the destruction of your best friends, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger. How you can play the wounded soldier while Ron is trapped into this farce of a marriage at your own hands while Hermione is left alone without her fiancée's love is quite unnerving to say the least.

"You and you alone have single handedly brought about tonight's events and to stand here and accuse ME of being cruel and unjust is simply the most ridiculous thing any of us has ever heard. I am and will always be a fighter for what is right and just in our world, unlike you who has taken the easy road once again. I use to think you better than this, but I was mistaken."

Smirking at his adversary, Harry replied, "Go right on ahead and lodge your complaint against me! I have the documents to back up my words…do you? I relish the thought of sharing all I know about you and your thoughts of what is just and right for our world. Just to let you know, I filed my own suit against you and your people just this morning; there are way too many that have been intimately involved in your schemes and all should be held accountable for what's been done.

"As to your accusations of me single handedly destroying my best friends lives…let's not forget that it was you who orchestrated the terms of the 'Peace Pact', not I. You willingly signed the document right along side everyone else, so don't you dare act like everything is my fault. As I explained to Madam Bones just moments ago, I said my piece to Tom regarding the words involved in the pact, and considering I wasn't even informed of the contents until three days ago, you had no reservations regarding anything as long as it was ME who was the bargaining chip. You are as malicious a person as I've ever had the misfortune to know, so get over yourself already.

"As far as Ron is concerned, he said it best during the ceremony and as much as I hate to see Hermione in pain, it is a mute point now, isn't it, as Ron is already married. Hermione is young and with time I hope her heart will mend so she will find love and happiness in the future. Sacrifices and heart wrenching anguish is, after all, my forte and knowingly I can assure her she will survive this time and come out the better for it in the end if she allows her heart to heal and doesn't hold onto her anger. Now, as you've managed to ruin not only my evening, but the newly wedded couple's as well, I suggest you leave and let the rest of us all salvage what we can before it is over."

After several tense moments where Dumbledore and Harry could be seen in a battle of wills, neither willing to break eye contact and admit defeat to the other, Ron came over and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder he looked at the old Headmaster and said, "Professor, I think you've caused enough ruckus for one night…it's best if you leave."

Then, turning to his stunned ex-fiancée, Ron softly stated, "Hermione, I know this is hard for you, but you must move on. Maybe I shouldn't have invited you…it was cruel of me to do so. Maybe you should also go if this is too much for you to take. I'm sorry for your pain, but I have made my choices and will stand by them to the end."

"WHAT CHOICE? You weren't given a choice Ron! Why are you acting like this?!" yelled a bewildered Hermione.

"Yes, I was, 'Mione. After we left the meeting, I had several meetings and conversations with Tom and Harry and it was MY decision to complete this bonding…can't you see that this is what is best for our world? I will always hold a special place in my heart for you, but now that I'm a married man, I must protect my new family and asked that you drop any notions of us being together. My wish for you is the same as Harry's and many others who are here…you need to move on with your life and find another who can love you like you deserve. Goodbye Hermione."

With tears freely flowing down her face, Hermione stared bewildered at Ron and then when her internal thoughts hit the proverbial brick wall, she turned to Harry and without any hesitation, she slapped her ex-best friend across the face and hissed, "I HATE YOU!. You'll pay for what you've done to me and Ron."

Playing his part well, Harry looked at Hermione with sad eyes and said, "I'm sorry you feel that way, 'Mione. It was never anyone's intention to see you hurt."

When no one moved, Amelia, who hadn't left her position beside Blaise the entire time said, "I believe, Mr. Dumbledore that you have been asked to leave. Unless you need assistance, I would suggest that you heed the request of one of your host's. Ms. Granger, as Ron said moments ago, maybe this is too much for you and it would be better for you if you did not remain at this event; it is obviously very hard for you to be here."

With anger lacing every word, Albus retorted, "Fine. But this isn't over with Harry."

"I couldn't agree more, Albus…see you in court." Finished Harry, then taking Blaise's hand, left the area and headed over to more friendly territory.

After all the guests had left, Harry, Blaise, Manuel, Riana, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Severus, Tom and Ron all settled in one of the living rooms and were rehashing the evenings events. Ron had come out of his potion induced fog, but remained calm and did not say much as the damage was done.

That was the beauty of this new potion; the drinker would remember everything when all was said and done. It was very similar to the Imperious Curse, but the eyes would not glass over and therefore became nearly impossible to detect unless you knew of the potion. Considering only those in the room knew of the potion's existence, there was no concern regarding that matter. With the threats made to him over the last three days, Ron was well aware of the consequences his actions would reap should he not remain docile so therefore he kept quiet as he sat at his Master's feet and listened to the conversations going on around him…self preservation was his main goal for this evening.

Lucius congratulated Harry by saying, "Your conversation with Amelia and the chewing out you gave Dumbledore could not have gone better, Harry. I was quite impressed with your responses…you showed enough anger toward the old man when needed but had the maturity to recognize when to hold back and not look like a child throwing a temper tantrum…very well done indeed."

With a smirk firmly in place, Harry replied, "Why thank you, Lucius…I did perform masterfully, didn't I."

This caused most in the room to chuckle, including Harry himself, and then he continued, "I believe we accomplished our goals this evening. Despite everyone knowing that the union between Tom and Ron was mandated by the pact, I believe everyone was left with the impression that Ron entered this union willingly after some deep self evaluation of his situation and will no doubt support his new husband faithfully and with great care for his newly formed family…despite what we all know to be the truth."

Smirking down at his submissive pet, Tom ran his long fingers through his consorts fiery red hair as he replied, "Yes, I believe you are correct, nephew. My sweet pet played his part perfectly, despite the fact that he had no choice. In time, maybe he will learn through…careful guidance…to be as upstanding in public without the need for the potion you created Severus. By the way, your work was absolutely brilliant as usual, my old friend."

"Thank you, my Lord. I was quite pleased with the results my self," said a smirking Severus.

With a snicker, Draco said, "Harry, I loved the way you skirted around the truth with Amelia when you assured her of Ron's safety by saying how you got Tom's solemn vow that he wouldn't abuse his consort as the pact allowed…doing so for your best friend."

"Well you know me, I would do anything for a true friend…she just doesn't need to know that it is you and Blaise that I consider to be my best friends. People's assumptions can be guided with the right words to insure the 'facts' implied are what we wish them to be. By all rights I didn't lie to Amelia, I just didn't correct her assumption that it was Ron I was speaking about and not the two of you. It is always better to keep as close to the truth as possible…less chance of being caught in a string of lies if we do so." responded Harry.

"Here! Here! I couldn't agree more. How very Slytherin of you, Harry," cheered Manuel, and then to finish, he said, "On that note, I believe Riana and I will retire for the evening."

"Yes, Manuel, I couldn't agree with you more. Come, pet, it is time to consummate our union and for you to show how devoted you are to me," Voldemort stated with amusement lacing his voice. Ron's eyes bugged out at this proclamation but rose despite his growing fear and trembling, began to follow his Master out of the room.

"Goodnight Manuel, Riana. Tom, before you go…please don't forget the silencing charms tonight, remember, Blaise and my suite is just next door to yours," deadpanned Harry, despite the smirk he sported.

With a sinister chuckle, Tom answered, "Do not concern yourself, nephew, it has already been taken care of. I wouldn't want to disturb your slumber with what I am sure will be a very boisterous acceptance of this marriage."

"Thank you, Tom for your foresight. I hope you both have a wonderful night," finished Harry.

With this last statement, the rest of those remaining also said there goodnights and everyone retired to their suites shortly after.

Once they had their own silencing charms up, Harry turned to Blaise and said, "Ne Cala'quessir, lle naa vanima. Tula sinome, A'maelamin." _(By the High Elf, you are beautiful. Come here, my beloved)_

Sashaying towards her lover, Blaise slowly began to cross the room to Harry while she purred, "Manka lle merna, Melamin." _(If you wish, my love)_

When she finally crossed to him, he growled in approval of her sultry ways. Kissing her luscious neck, Harry ran his fingers up her arms teasingly from fingers to shoulders, his feathery movements eliciting soft moans from Blaise. When he felt the thin spaghetti straps that draped her shoulders, he reversed his movements, pulling the thin material back down her arms until the gown slid easily to the floor, his lovers body now fully exposed to him.

Letting his eyes feast for several moments, taking in all the glorious body before him, he slowly let his eyes trail up her body until his sparkling green met her crystalline blue ones and he whispered against her lips, "Ya llie vanesse tyar amin an merne" _(What your beauty causes me to desire)_

Lifting her arms to wrap around Harry's neck, Blaise breathily replied, "Taare salpa ya at lle ar fainu amin merne" _(Then take what is yours and release your desire)_

With another growl, Harry claimed her lips in a fierce and fiery kiss, leaving Blaise in little doubt that her man would definitely be taking what was his and in any manner he saw fit. This only fueled her internal fires of lust and need, loving when Harry was commanding and possessive.

Releasing her mouth, he huskily said, "I want you on your knees, my love."

"Whatever you desire," was Blaise's lusty response while her hands worked to first divest him of his heavy clothing. As each bit of skin was tauntingly revealed to her, Blaise took in his exquisite form and running her small, delicate hands over his finely tuned chest and abs, she rained small kisses all over his exposed body while hers slowly descended to kneel before him.

When in position, Blaise looked up and was met by his intense and possessive stare. Reaching up to release her prize, she felt Harry's large hand entwine in her long black hair, his thumb gently caressing her cheek as she undid the fastenings on his pants and slid them down his muscular thighs to puddle at his feet were he kicked them off completely.

Reverently, Blaise kissed her way up back up his muscular legs, enjoying the deep guttural moans Harry let loose as she worked his body like only she could. After teasing his hips and inner thighs, she took his throbbing member in hand, and starting at the base, she slowly licked her way up from the base of his enormous manhood to its leaking tip. When she reached the head of his achingly hard penis, Blaise gave it a tender, open mouth kiss and then again looked up. To her great enjoyment, his face showed just how completely undone he was by her actions. When there eyes locked, she watched his desire flare to a new intensity as she took him into her warm, wet, silky mouth.

"Aaahhhh…..Baby….." he moaned, as he gently rocked in and out of his lover's deliciously sinful mouth. After several minutes, Harry could feel his climax coming on stronger and stronger by the minute. Not wanting to come so soon he pulled himself out and with surprising speed, had her standing only a moment later. Without giving her time to get her bearings, Harry kissed her with an all consuming fire, growling when he tasted himself on her tongue. Never releasing his claim on her plump lips, he picked her up swiftly and laid her on the bed, encasing them both amongst the soft, silk pillows.

Letting the kiss end, Harry traced her jaw with his tongue, following the natural path that led to her sumptuous ear lobe. Nibbling gently, he relished in her wanton moans as her hips bucked up against him causing his manhood to throb even more.

"Prepare yourself, Melamin," was all the warning she had before he plunged his large cock deep within his beautiful lover.

"Aaahhhh…." she cried as she was breached, loving the slight pain his sharp thrust had caused as he took her roughly from the start. Harry was relentless in his taking and Blaise spurred him on by screaming out passionately "Harder" and "Faster" as he drove into her tight, hot core. It didn't take her long to feel the impending build up of her first orgasm and as he continuously nailed that wondrous spot deep in her womb, she wailed out as her body clamped down around the meaty member buried deep within.

Feeling her walls spasm around his member, Harry slowed down a little to ride out her first explosion and when he felt the climax wane a little, he instantly regained his tempo from earlier. When he felt himself begin to tire, his arms trembling as he held himself above her, Harry pushed in as far as he could while simultaneously flipping them over. Grabbing her hips firmly but without causing any pain, he pumped his hips up and down as he continued to pound into his wanton lover.

Blaise was in heaven. She loved all aspects of their love making. Harry could be so gentle and tender when the coupled, but he also had this wickedly dominant side that came out to play, as it was tonight. Her body loved how he claimed it on nights like this and even though she was a strong and intelligent woman in her own right, Blaise never felt anything but truly desired when he'd get all "manly" with her.

As she rode him, meeting his upward thrust each time as she slammed her body down on his cock, she screamed out in pleasure as he drove in and out of her with such demanding power that it left her breathless. In her haze, she felt his meaty hand leave her left hip and only seconds later, felt it sharply connect with her trembling ass leaving a tingling and tantalizing sting in its wake. Hissing out her pleasure, he then switched hands and she again felt the delicious sting on her other cheek.

With each swat, she felt her inner fires build again and for the second time, felt the all consuming explosion as her body let her pleasure be known as she climaxed. This time, Harry didn't slow his thrust at all and lifting his head to capture a perfectly hard nipple in his mouth, he felt her walls contract again. Blaise roared as even before she had completely come down from her second orgasm of the night, she felt another one possess her body for the third time.

Pulling out of her, Harry flipped his dazed lover onto her knees as he quickly positioned himself behind her and lifted her hips to ram back into her again. It was almost too much for Blaise as she cried out in pure bliss; his cock burying itself even deeper than before. Harry pounded Blaise with all he had as he drove his body toward his own release. Feeling his balls start to tighten in anticipation, Harry leaned forward slightly and reached around her body to lay claim on her clit.

The sound of skin slapping skin mixed with their moans and cries of passion drove the two over the edge, and as Blaise's forth orgasm overtook her body, Harry howled through his own climax as he released deep within. He came with such force that it caused Blaise's body to be lifted somewhat, as he pumped jet after jet into her core. When he was spent, he pulled out and fell to the bed, pulling Blaise to him as he did so. They held each other tightly as the aftershocks of their releases continued to rock their bodies, their harsh breaths indicating just how powerful this coupling had been.

It took over ten minutes for their breathing to even out and when it did, Harry gently took Blaise's mouth in a tender and loving kiss. "Diola lle, Melamin," Harry quietly whispered against her soft and sensual lips. _(Thank you, my love)_

"Lle creoso, A'maelamin," Blaise said back lovingly. _(Your welcome, my beloved)_

Cupping her delicate face, Harry lovingly whispered, "Quel du. Kena lle mi amin olor." _(Good night. See you in my dreams)_

Giving his wonderful lips another tender kiss, Blaise quietly responded, "Tenna' san', Melamin." _(Until then, my love)_

Moments later, the exhausted but happy couple was fast asleep and as promised, they met each other in their dreams. Whatever the future held for them, they knew as long as they had each other, they would and could get through anything life threw at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I know it's a long time in coming, but here is the next installment of this story. I hope you enjoy.

Elven Translations:

Tenna' san' - Until then Quel du - Good night

Kena lle mi amin olor - See you in my dreams Lle naa vanima - You are beautiful

Diola lle - Thank you A'maelamin - My beloved

Mela en' coiamin - Love of my life Lle creoso - You're welcome

Lilta o nin? - Dance with me? O er le - With only you

Seasamin - My Pleasure Melamin - My Love

Manka lle merna - If you wish Cala'quessir - High Elf

Tula sinome - Come here Ne - By means of

Cormamin lindua ele lle - My heart sings to see thee

Ya llie vanesse tyar amin an merne - What your beauty causes me to desire

Taare salpa ya at lle ar fainu amin merne - Then take what is yours and release your desire


End file.
